Reflejo Lunar
by Nephtys Hime
Summary: Gaara se entera que al cumplir dieciocho años deberá casarse con una muchacha ya elegida por los ancianos de su aldea, asi que tendrá que ir a recogerla y convivir con ella en el mes que falta para que llegue su cumpleaños y se realize la boda... ¿Quién es esta muchacha? ¿Acaso ella lo conoce? Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto
1. Días Monótonos

_**Capítulo 1 "Días Monótonos"**_

Los rayos del sol apenas eran visibles traspasando las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas tratando de impedir que iluminaran la habitación y de alguna forma lograban dar resultado hasta que el sol se encontrara en su punto más alto, el quinto Kazekage no acostumbraba el permanecer en su habitación hasta tan entrada la mañana pero hoy simplemente tenía la necesidad de meditar un momento a solas antes de iniciar con su trabajo habitual como Kazekage, se levantó tomo su ropa y en unos instantes estuvo listo para empezar su jordana una vez como todos los días que le habían seguido al convertirse en Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, antes de salir se miró un momento en el espejo de la habitación y pudo darse cuenta que las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos no habían cambiado ya que aún continuaba sin dormir por las noches dejo salir de su garganta un suspiro cansado y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, camino silenciosamente por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del Kazekage con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, cuando un leve grito lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones y abrió los ojos lentamente sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- ¡AH! , me asustaste Gaara—dijo la rubia de cuatro coleta colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho al ver que era su hermano aquella persona que andaba caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos.

- Temari… no me hagas perder el tiempo, por favor—dijo con el tono frío habitual volviendo a cerrar los ojos rodeando a su hermana mayor para continuar con el pequeño trayecto que le continuaba hasta llegar al despacho, entrar ahí y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, un joven jōnin le tenía los papeles listos para iniciar con el trabajo.

- Lord Kazekage… aquí están las listas de misiones pendientes a delegar solicitadas por el quinto Hokage, además de otros varios temas que ya son de su conocimiento –dijo el joven elocuentemente rápidamente colocando dichos papeles y carpetas sobre el escritorio y después se dirigió a la esquina derecha del despacho ocupando la posición que tenía todos los días cuando empezaba el trabajo.

Gaara continuo caminando con los ojos cerrados hasta tomar asiento frente al escritorio y empezó revisando los papeles que estaban primero, los cuales informaban de la necesidad de tres shinobis para una misión perteneciente a la aldea oculta de la hoja, Tsunade le había mandado todo lo concerniente a la misión a que personas de la aldea de la hoja iban a estar involucradas, Gaara reviso rápidamente el expediente y se fijó en varias caras conocidas en aquella misión estaban involucrados Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyūga, el Kazekage entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al leer aquel nombre y revisar el expediente de la joven Hyūga, no recordaba el haberla visto muchas veces ya que solo en contadas ocasiones la había visto y nunca antes había llamado su atención hasta ahora, se dispuso a leer toda la información que se encontraba adjunta a la de la chica pero no se encontró nada más de lo esencial con respecto a ella, solo podía encontrar que era perteneciente al clan Hyūga, una kunoichi de alto nivel, una jōnin muy bien apreciada por su aldea al igual que Sakura Haruno, el joven Kazekage suspiro ligeramente al encontrar tan poca información de la chica cuando de pronto en su cabeza ocurrió un pequeño "click" ¿Por qué tanto interés por una chica a la cual nunca le ha hablado?, eso era al bastante ilógico y cerró la carpeta disponiéndose a delegar a los tres shinobis que irían a la misión junto con Naruto, Sakura y la curiosa Hinata, ¿Qué sucedió? Se preguntó por un momento y después dejo el tema de lado continuando con su trabajo hasta ya entrada la noche. Al cerrar la última carpeta coloco ambas manos sobre el escrito y se levantó mirando al jōnin que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Nos veremos mañana para continuar con lo que ha quedado pendiente – le dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio y por un momento miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que toda la aldea estaba siendo bañada por los delicados rayos lunares de esa noche, la luna por alguna razón ese día le había llamado la atención ligeramente por un pequeño instante cuando cruzaba la habitación.

- Hai Kazekage-sama, por cierto el consejo lo ha convocado a una reunión mañana para tratar asuntos correspondientes a la aldea–respondió el joven rápidamente y tras ello desapareció de la vista de Gaara.

Y así de esa forma una vez más Gaara continuo con el trayecto de nuevo a su habitación cuando escucho a Temari detrás de él pero no le importó y continúo caminando.

-Gaara, la cena esta lista hemos estado esperándote tienes que comer algo hermano, hoy en la mañana no probaste bocado y supongo que durante toda la tarde tampoco habrás comido nada, ven – lo tomo del brazo conduciéndolo al comedor donde se encontraba Kankurō también sentado frente a la mesa con una de sus marionetas entre brazos buscando la manera como arreglarla, Gaara se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa en silencio con los ojos cerrados mientras Temari se acercaba a Kankurō dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que cuando estés en la mesa no traigas tus marionetas! Ya después las veras – lo miro de una forma seria y se sentó del lado derecho a donde se encontraba Gaara.

-Temari… que grosera… podías habérmelo dicho delicadamente en lugar de golpearme… pero claro, tú disfrutas de golpearme –exclamó Kankurō mientras de sobaba la cabeza después del golpe mientras que Temari solo sonreía negando la cabeza y Gaara permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada. Pronto la comida fue servida y empezaron a comer, Gaara continuaba en silencio mientras que sus otros dos hermanos hablaban molestándose entre ellos con asuntos como el noviazgo que mantenía Temari con Nara Shikamaru de la aldea de la hoja, ese era el tema clave con el Kankurō encontraba como molestar a Temari hasta que ella le daba un golpe para que cerrara la boca cosa que no era suficiente y el tema solo lograba ser cerrado cuando la cena se daba por terminada y los tres se levantaban para dirigirse cada uno a su habitación, los hermanos mayores de Gaara seguían con amena conversación cuando caminaban a sus habitaciones hasta que Gaara tomo la izquierda para caminar a su habitación sin antes detenerse un momento y mirar a ambos.

- Ustedes deberían estar preocupados por su entrenamiento en lugares de molestarse por temas como el noviazgo de Temari… eso del amor… aghh…-negó con la cabeza ligeramente y continuo su camino hasta la habitación donde entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta un poco fuerte detrás de él, no conocía como era el sentirse enamorado de una persona ya que él jamás había tomado interés por una joven en específico, a pesar de varias de las jovencitas de la aldea estaban detrás de él no le importaba nadie en lo absoluto para ese ámbito amoroso. Coloco ambas manos en las sienes de su cabeza masajeándose lentamente para no pensar en aquel tema que de alguna forma hacia que sintiera un vacío en su corazón que cada vez que pasaba el tiempo se convencía que no podría ser llenado por nadie, pero de alguna forma se sentía conforme con el amor y cariño especial que sentía por sus hermanos y por la aldea por la estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse para protegerla.

Toda la noche Gaara estuvo vigilando, caminando por las calles de Suna que todo estuviera bien y para terminar su camina volvió a su casa y se sentó en el borde de la ventana mirando como la luna volvía a bañar la aldea con sus delicados rayos de luz, cuando el sol empezó a mostrarse apenas Gaara volvió a entrar a la casa cambiando su ropa y saliendo en dirección al salón del consejo donde los ancianos lo esperaban para hablar con él, cuando abrió la puerta todos se quedaron callados notando la presencia del Kazekage quien se acercaba silenciosamente a tomar su asiento en el consejo, los miro a todos y coloco sus manos frente a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué asunto concerniente a la aldea he sido llamado ante ustedes?—dijo serenamente directo al punto ya que no le gustaba perder tiempo, los ancianos rápidamente comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y uno tomo la voz de todos para dirigirse al Kazekage.

-Kazekage-sama, usted en el próximo mes cumplirá dieciocho años y como es por así decirlo un requisito del Kazekage tendrá que estar casado para mostrarse como un ejemplo de unidad familiar ante la aldea, además de que tendrá la obligación de proporcionar un heredero… -dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y larga barba blanca, Gaara escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel anciano y sus ojos por momento mostraron sorpresa ante lo que estaba escuchando y después se relajó.

-Y supongo que ustedes ya han escogido a la que será mi esposa ¿o me equivoco?—dijo sereno y los murmullos volvieron a desatarse en la sala hasta que el hombre mayor volvió a hablar.

-Así es, para fomentar nuestra alianza con la aldea de la hoja, hemos escogido a una muchacha de esa aldea la cual tendrás que ir que recoger y traerla aquí contigo hasta que se celebre tu cumpleaños y te puedas casar con ella—concluyo el hombre volviendo a tomar asiento, Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

-Hai, si eso es todo, se hará de esa forma, ahora… con su permiso tengo que retirarme a hacer mi trabajo—concluyo y se levantó de la mesa saliendo de la habitación y una vez que salió en su mente volvieron a recorrer todas las palabras que el anciano había mencionado.

-Esposa… Familia… ¿casarme yo? – Gaara decía lentamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos y preguntas recorrían su cabeza ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Estará dispuesta a aceptarlo? O simplemente le tendrá miedo como muchas personas, negó con la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a su despacho para empezar con el trabajo diario, este podía haber pasado por un día común, pero no fue asi.

Era un día bellísimo en la aldea oculta de la hoja se podía presentir eso, Hinata se había levantado con los primeros trinos de las aves que anidaban en los arboles cercanos a su casa, al levantarse de la cama se dirigió al armario tomando la combinación de su habitual vestimenta como eran el pantalón azulado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y la chaqueta lila con blanco para hacer juego, se acercó al espejo y mirándose por un momento comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello azulado tomo la banda ninja y la amarro alrededor de su cuello donde acostumbraba estar todo el día excepto a las horas de dormir, una vez que termino de arreglarse se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación abriéndola para dejar pasar la brisa de la mañana, cerró los ojos un momento respirando profundamente el aire que bañaba su rostro, en invierno el olor de las flores y árboles de los alrededores no se encontraba pero ella creía que incluso la nieve tenía un olor característico que le parecía exquisito que Hinata podía apreciar solo en la mañana cuando apenas empezaban a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol, la joven Hyūga abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió al día que empezaba, se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta para salir de la habitación, una vez que salió camino silenciosamente por el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal saliendo de su casa, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y camino por las calles pensando en lo hermoso de este día y bueno no era para menos hoy era el día de su cumpleaños por fin el día en el que cumplía dieciocho años, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al caminar cuando en su transcurso se encontró con Naruto quien corría hacia ella con una pequeña cajita roja en las manos.

- Ohaiyo yaa Hinata-chan, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –Dijo el rubio muy emocionado dándole un fuerte abrazo – Mira… tengo para ti un regalo de cumpleaños, no es muy costoso pero… lo he hecho con cariño para ti – sonrió abriendo la pequeña caja sacando de ella un collar con un dije que tenía el símbolo de la aldea y se lo entrego en las manos.

-Gra… Gracias… Naruto-kun – dijo con un tono de voz bajo sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían por la timidez que sentía al estar cerca de Naruto, tomo el collar en sus manos y se lo coloco en el cuello, ella pensó que lo iba a cuidar muy bien al ser un regalo de la persona que amaba en secreto aunque él no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que ella sentía para él, vio al rubio sonreír ampliamente colocando un brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Bueno… hoy tenemos que ir con la abuela Tsunade, al parecer tiene una misión importante para nosotros también venía para informarte ese pequeño detalle—dijo sonriente empezando a caminar con ella colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, Hinata bajo la mirada mirando solo sus dedos al caminar junto a Naruto que tan nerviosa le ponía, al ver que no podía controlar el rubor de su rostro prefirió no mirar a Naruto a los ojos para de esa forma evitar que la descubriera, una vez que llegaron al edificio del Hokage se encontraron en la puerta con Sakura quien se acercó a Hinata amistosamente a darle un abrazo deseándole Feliz Cumpleaños.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata, mira que cumplir dieciocho años es algo ¡genial! –dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba.

-G… Gracias Sakura –dijo sonriéndole de lado y los tres entraron en el edificio caminando hasta la oficia de la Hokage, cuando entraron vieron a lady Tsunade dormida sobre varios papeles y junto a ella una botella de sake vacía al parecer había tenido una noche pesada de trabajo o solo estaba distrayéndose después del trabajo.

-Ustedes tres ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo Tsunade al percatarse de su presencia y los tres jōnin la miraron con una gran gota en la cabeza y cruzados de brazos.

-Ah… es cierto lo acabo de recordar… si su misión, bueno primero tendrán que esperar a los refuerzos que he pedido a Suna y entonces partirán, saben que es una misión de protección de testigos, tendrán que escoltar a dos personas del país de las olas para declarar contra un crimen ocurrido en el país del Té, se dice que si estas personas llegan a declarar el señor feudal de uno de los dos países perderá su cargo y será condenado, la familia del fallecido ha pagado por nuestros servicios y han solicitado una fuerte seguridad para aquellos testigos ya que se rumora que shinobi de otras aldeas han sido contratados para matar a los testigos, así que irán ustedes tres junto con los otros tres shinobi que solicite a Suna, ahora váyanse quiero descansar un rato más – la Hokage tocio y corrigió – dijo… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, mañana partirán en su misión, éxito y Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata.

-Tenga por seguro abuela Tsunade que cuidaremos bien de aquellos testigos, a quien se le ocurra enfrentarnos lo lamente, de veras… -decía Naruto emocionado por la misión alzando su pulgar en señal de aceptar la misión, Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias lady Hokage – Hinata agradeció y los tres hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse de la oficina, al salir Sakura agarro del brazo a Hinata.

-¿Harán fiesta de cumpleaños en el clan Hyūga para ti Hinata?—dijo Sakura en un tono curioso porque deseaba ir a una fiesta y mucho más si era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata quien se había vuelto muy amiga suya mientras Naruto iba caminando detrás de ellas también atento a la conversación que sostenían ellas dos.

-Pu… pues Sakura-chan, mi clan no hará fiesta de cumpleaños para mí, tengo entendido que tendré una reunión familiar además de que hablare con el consejo de la familia sobre algún asunto importante, solo eso me dijo mi padre la noche de ayer—dijo mirando a Sakura un momento un poco decepcionada al ver como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba un poco triste.

-Oh, ya entiendo Hinata, bueno está bien… tal vez puede celebrar tu cumpleaños llevándote a comer ¿Qué opinas?—exclamo viendo como salían del edificio cuando de repente Naruto intervino en la conversación al escuchar de comida.

-¡Siii, podrían ir a comer Ramen! Y si quieren las acompaño a mí no me molestaría hacerlo—el rubio sonrió sacando la lengua levemente mientras colocaba un brazo detrás de su nuca.

-¡Ay Naruto, no solo venden Ramen para comer, por Dios!—exclamo Sakura molesta por la intervención de Naruto en lo que Hinata debía elegir de comer para que Sakura la invitara.

-A… A mí no me molestes ir a comer Ra…Ramen con Naruto y contigo Sakura—dijo sonrojándose volviendo a ver sus dedos mientras jugaba un poco con ellos.

-¡Entonces ya está dicho vamos por el Ramen!—casi grito Naruto emocionado porque comería Ramen en compañía de sus amigas, a ambas las tomo del brazo y las jalo corriendo al lugar donde Naruto comía Ramen todos los días, se sentaron y cada uno pidió el Ramen a su gusto, una vez que les pasaron a cada quien su plato, Naruto se acercó a Hinata nuevamente.

-Bueno Sakura, cantemos el feliz cumpleaños para Hinata antes de que empiece a comer—se colocó de lado izquierdo de Hinata y Sakura se encontraba del lado derecho y empezaron a cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños, él señor y la ayudante del restaurante también cantaron junto a ellos haciéndoles pasar un momento ameno, una vez terminado cada quien se sentó a comer su plato de Ramen siendo Naruto el primero en terminar de comer como siempre y pidiendo su segundo plato, Hinata y Sakura solo lo miraban como comía rápidamente.

-Bu… Bueno yo me despido de ustedes ya es tarde y tengo que ir casa, Buenas Noches Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun—dijo despidiéndose de ellos y la vez sus amigos se despidieron de ella.

Mientras Hinata se acercaba cada vez más a su casa acariciaba el collar alrededor de su cuello que le había regalado Naruto, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y mientras iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos escucho una voz fuerte y masculina que la llamaba de una de las habitaciones, no tenía que pensar demasiado para saber que era su padre quien la estaba llamando, Hinata bajo la cabeza y se acercó a abrir la puerta de dicha habitación.

-S… si padre—hizo una reverencia a su padre al verlo sentado y junto a él se encontraban su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a tomar asiento.

-Hinata al ser hoy precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños tengo que informarte de un acontecimiento que estaba planeado para cuando llegara esta fecha—Hiashi hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a hablar—como verás eres mi hija mayor y deberías ser la heredera del clan, pero ese puesto se lo he otorgado a tu hermana menor este detalle ya lo conoces, así que he planeado otra clase de futuro para ti hija mía, uno que beneficiara tanto a la aldea como a nosotros—Hinata mantuvo silencio escuchando a su padre atentamente ¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacer con ella? Se preguntaba para consigo misma cuando de pronto su padre volvió a hablar.

-He planeado tu boda con un muy buen partido, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti—dijo Hiashi finalizando, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par a causa de su sorpresa al igual que Neji y Hanabi – Ahora puedes retirarte, sé que mañana tienes una misión importante y debes descansar – concluyo el hombre levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Hinata no pudo contenerse y dejo que dos lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pero yo estoy enamorada de Naruto pensó no quiero separarme de él se dijo para sí misma cuando una pequeña voz retumbo en sus oídos, pero si nunca lo tuviste…, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y se levantó de igual forma y camino hasta su habitación para descansar ya que tendría una misión importante al día siguiente y tal vez sería la última vez que estaría cerca de Naruto y eso la entristecía a sobre manera.


	2. Situaciones

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto obtenidos del anime Naruto.

A Leer ! x3

_**Capítulo 2 "Situaciones"**_

Al dirigirse despacho esa mañana después de aquella reunión que acaba de sostener con los ancianos de la aldea, toda la conversación un daba vueltas en su cabeza como si le enfatizaran lo que estaba por venirse, Gaara solamente cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro de resignación cuando la palabra clave de todo se fijó en su mente haciendo que le tomara mucha más importancia que lo demás "casarse", esa era la palabra que ahora seguramente pasearía por su mente sin darle descanso. Al entrar en el despacho volvió a hacer lo mismo de todos los días sentarse frente al escritorio y comenzar revisando todo el papeleo que tenía frente a él, mientras el joven jōnin que le servía de ayudante continuaba comentándole de muchas decisiones que se han llevado a cabo para varias misiones, Gaara continua tan inexpresivo como de costumbre no dejando mostrar su sorpresa por el asunto que le había sido anunciado en la mañana, sacudió la cabeza y levemente se levantó caminando hacia la ventana del despacho y vio como la noche empezaba a caer, coloco su brazos detrás de él y se volvió a preguntar lo mismo que en la mañana. "¿Quién es ella?", "' ¿Le tendrá miedo?" y la última pregunta pero no la menos importante "¿Podrá ella amar lo que él es?", preguntas sin respuesta rodaban por su cabeza o al menos sin respuesta por ahora, todo habría de aclararse la mañana en la cual vea a la chica y la traiga a Suna para convivir juntos hasta que llegara su cumpleaños.

-Eso es todo Kazekage-sama, el informe completo del día –dijo el muchacho tomando una postura derecha, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-¿Eh?, bah… no pensé que el informe del día fuese tan corto, puedes retirarte… quiero que les informes a Temari, Kankurō y Matsuri que mañana partirán a Konoha para una misión dispuesta por la Hokage de la aldea, es todo… vete. —dijo manteniendo su vista fija en la luna que se mantenía llena esa noche, sintió cuando el jōnin desaparecía de la habitación por su chakra, de pronto una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana acariciando el rostro del Kazekage, debía dejar de pensar en el asunto del casamiento con aquella persona desconocida que tanto lo desconcertaba, camino de vuelta a la puerta para salir del despacho

En el camino habitual paso por el salón y entro a ver si Temari o Kankurō se encontraban ahí para la hora de la cena, pero para su sorpresa no había señales de ninguno de ellos, noto a una de las sirvientas saliendo de la cocina y pregunto que deseaba que su cena fuese servida, él solo asintió levemente con la cabeza tomado asiento en su lugar colocando sus manos frente a su rostro apoyando su mentón sobre ellas hasta que la comida le fue servida y empezó a comer sin perder tiempo, una vez terminado cuando apenas se disponía a salir vio a ambos de sus hermanos entrar cansados y peleando como de costumbre.

-¿Pero qué pasado con ustedes?, ¿Dónde estaban?—pregunto Gaara mirándolos de pies a cabeza entrecerrando levemente los ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Hemos estado entrenando todo el día Gaara, hemos tomado en cuenta tus palabras de anoche y fue cierto que hemos descuidado nuestro entrenamiento—exclamo Temari acomodando su cabello un momento para después darse ligeros masajes en el cuello.

-Pero no he dejado de molestarla con el asunto del vago de su novio, "aah sii Temari dame un beso, ¡Oh! te amo" –decía Kankurō con su tono burlón estirando sus labios hacia Temari con afán de fastidiarla, cuando este sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Te he dicho que ya no me molestes con ese tema hoy!—dijo enfurecida después de golpearlo mirándolo en el suelo, mientras Gaara continuaba mirándolos negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro por ver a su hermano mayor tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-Buenas Noches…-finalizo con esa frase rodeando a sus hermanos para salir de la habitación, trato de irse del lugar lo más pronto posible ya que no deseaba comentarles a sus hermanos la decisión tomada por el consejo de ancianos esa mañana pero ya fue tarde… cuando escucho la voz de Temari de nuevo.

-Gaara, ¿acaso no tienes que mencionarnos algún acontecimiento importante?—dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cadera mirando fijamente a su hermano arqueando una ceja; Gaara se detuvo en seco con ambos ojos abiertos ¿acaso Temari lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado?, relajo su expresión dándose la vuelta mirándola de nuevo.

-¿Hablas de mi matrimonio?... –ambos hermanos mayores de Gaara se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de la enorme sorpresa que le causo el escuchar de un "matrimonio" pero claro no dijo solo matrimonio había mencionado claramente "MI matrimonio", Kankurō se exaspero tanto que olvido completamente el golpe que le había dado Temari.

-¿Cómo? ¿Casarte? ¿Con quién? ¿No embarazaste a la chica o sí?—Kankurō le dijo casi gritándole mientras lo agarraba de ambos brazos a punto de empezarlo a sacudir, Gaara se quedó con la boca semi abierta al pensar que no debió mencionar eso pero simplemente le fue inevitable, movió su cabeza a un lado y vio a Temari aferrarse al marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en el suelo y una mano sobre su corazón, se encontró así un momento cuando de repente reacciono y se acercó de nuevo a sus hermanos dándole nuevamente un zape en la cabeza a Kankurō.

-¡Baka!, Gaara no embarazaría chicas, no es de esos—hizo una pausa y después tomo aire viendo a su pequeño hermano menor a los ojos –Gaara, ¿con quién te casaras?, ¿Por qué lo harás?—la rubia le hablo con un tono suave que podían notarse ligeros atisbos de súplica mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, a su hermana le era incomprensible aquello ya que siempre había notado a su hermanos frio, totalmente inexpresivo y sobre todo jamás lo había visto fijarse en alguna mujer.

-El consejo me informo de aquello esta mañana debo hacerlo porque es necesario, y cuando me preguntaste pensé que tú también lo sabias… pero si no era esto ¿a qué te referías?—Gaara subió sus brazos hasta agarrar los hombros de Temari y apártala un poco más de él, porque sentía que ambos hermanos habían invadido demasiado su espacio personal.

-Yo… me refería a la misión a la que iremos mañana ¿te costaba tanto decírnoslo personalmente?, pero esto si no me lo esperaba—Temari dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos un momento para después volver a abrir entre cerradamente levantando su mano colocando un dedo frente a la nariz de su hermano menor.

-Dime, ¿Quién es la muchacha que se casara con mi hermanito?, ¿acaso la conozco?, seguramente si, conozco a todas las muchachas de la aldea, dime… dime quien es. –decía la rubia con un ligero tono picaresco en sus palabras y el rubor que brotaba de sus mejillas mientras hablaba de aquella forma un tanto sugestiva.

-No es de esta aldea, la chica pertenece a la aldea de la hoja, el matrimonio es para forjar lazos con la hoja y… no sé quién es la chica—tomo el dedo de su hermana apartándolo de la punta de su nariz mientras hablaba sereno, respiro y volvió a hablar—los ancianos la han elegido, la conoceré cuando vaya a la aldea de la hoja.

-Pero ¿cómo?, así que has de casarte con una completa desconocida… esos viejos definitivamente ya están orates, ojala y hayan tenido buenos gustos para elegir a tu futura esposa…-dijo Kankurō volviendo a unirse a conversación cruzándose de brazos mientras se arrimaba a la pared, Gaara lo miro de forma seria por la forma en la que se había dirigido a los ancianos del consejo, pero estaba en lo cierto ¿Por qué no le dejaron elegir a él?, negó con la cabeza y miro a ambos de sus hermanos.

-Ya basta de este tema, tienen prohibido el hablar de esto con alguien más ¿entendido? No quiero que se vuelva tema de chisme para las personas… al menos no por ahora, mañana saldrán temprano y los veré en una semana cuando vuelvan de su misión los esperare en la aldea de la hoja… Buenas noches—concluyo y se retiró a descansar a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y tratar de relajarse no pensando en lo que habría de suceder la semana siguiente que para entonces quedarían solo tres semanas para conocer a la joven con la que se casaría y trataría de llevar una relación por lo menos no molesta con quien fuese ella, salió de la ducha enrollando una toalla por su cintura para luego tomar la ropa de dormir, mientras se la colocaba miro al espejo y sabía que a partir de la siguiente semana ya nada sería igual que antes, se acostó en la cama colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Ah… que situación tan complicada…-susurro cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido al poco tiempo, después de aquel día ahora si necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Temari y Kankurō se preparaban para partir en dirección a la aldea de la hoja, tenían todavía muy presente su intriga por saber la identidad de la muchacha con la que su hermanito menor habría de casarse, caminaron llegando hasta la puerta principal Suna, miraron a lo lejos que se encontraba ahí Matsuri la estudiante de Gaara quien ahora se había convertido en chūnin, la muchacha los saludaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos Días Temari-sama y Kankurō-sama, estoy lista ¿nos vamos?—decía la chica prácticamente saltando frente a ellos manteniendo su sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

-Bueno si, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, nos esperan 3 días de camino hasta llegar a Konoha. —los tres asintieron con sus cabezas y empezaron el viaje con destino a Konoha.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Hinata había abierto los ojos después de llorar la noche anterior volviendo a recordar las palabras de su padre al decirle sobre la noticia de su casamiento con un hombre desconocido para ella, paso una mano por sus ojos limpiando las lagañas que se habían acumulado en ellos y así poder ver un poco mejor. El día anterior habían llegado los ninjas solicitados por lady Hokage y se les había otorgado una noche para que descansen y recobren sus fuerzas porque al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana iban a partir con su misión, Hinata se apresuró para tomar un baño y vestirse para llegar a tiempo a la misión que tendrían ese día.

Al salir de casa paso corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la puerta a principal y vio que nadie se encontraba ahí ¿acaso se habrían ido sin ella? ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ella bajo la mirada triste mirando como la nieve caía sobre ella y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver que era un hombre resguardado por dos hombre quienes entraban Hinata se dio cuenta rápidamente que era el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena quien llegaba y se prestó a darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido Lord Kazekage a Konoha, no había escuchado que vendría –dijo haciendo una reverencia ante él, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa cortes ante su llegada.

-Gracias… ahh, no te conozco ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto para mostrarse cortes frente a la muchacha que gentilmente le había dado la bienvenida.

-Hy… -estaba a punto de pronunciar su nombre cuando el grito de una mujer hizo que se sobresaltará y no terminara de decirle su nombre al Kazekage de la arena.

-¡Gaara!—la que gritaba era Temari quien corrió hacia a su hermano abrazándolo muy fuerte —no sabía que vendrías antes ¿porque?—dijo mirándolo curiosa.

-tengo asuntos que arreglar lo sabes, me voy tengo que hablar con la Hokage, éxito en su misión—dijo el hombre alto de cabello rojizo que había llamado la atención de Hinata por ese pequeño instante.

-Hinata, no sabía que serias tan puntual—dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y poco a poco se completó el equipo con la llegada de Naruto y Sakura.

Empezaron la misión custodiando a los hombres a los que tendrían que proteger hasta llegar al país del Té para aclarar el crimen que se había cometido, lo que involucraba al país de las olas y al país del Té; como era de esperarse durante el camino hubieron varios ligeros inconvenientes que solucionaron todos sin retrasarse, la estudiante de Gaara, Matsuri parecía no preocuparse por nada ya que poseía la misma habilidad de su maestro el control de la arena alrededor de ella, en el camino nunca faltaron las bromas por parte de Naruto y Sakura reprendiéndolo por los comentarios tan fuera de lugar que este expresaba, Hinata sonreía tímidamente tapando su boca por su mano cada que se reía y empezó a pensar que los extrañaría mucho a todos después de que se marchara de la aldea por su casamiento pronto a aproximarse, los días para ella parecían pasar inusualmente rápido ahora, la fecha de la boda se aproximaba horrorosamente rápido y él solo pensar en no volver a ver Naruto hizo que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos dejando escapar dos de ellas, ahora Naruto jamás sabría lo mucho ella lo amaba, pronto además de ser su secreto se convertiría solo en un recuerdo.

Una vez que cumplieron su misión en el país del Té satisfactoriamente ya estaban cerca de la entrada de Konoha, había sido un tiempo agradable entre sus amigos, como para que nunca los olvidara cuando de pronto Naruto se acercó a Hinata abrazándola como acostumbraba, pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros.

-Hinata-chan… cuando lleguemos a la aldea ¿Podrías darme tiempo de hablar contigo un momento?—dijo sonriéndole ampliamente mientras la miraba, Hinata sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de un momento a otro rápidamente, el sol comenzaba a salir por encima de las colinas y Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras miraba sus dedos tímidamente.

-S…Sí Naruto-kun… te… tendré tiempo de hablar contigo cuando lle… lleguemos—pronuncio cada palabra con nerviosismo preguntándose sobre ¿Que quería hablar Naruto con ella?, al llegar a la aldea las puertas abrieron de par en par y vio como Sakura se acercaba a abrazarla y le susurraba al oído "suerte", ella se preguntó ¿a qué se refería con eso?, ¿Acaso Naruto confesaría los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella?, negó con la cabeza sonriendo para sus adentros, seguramente solo se lo estaba imaginando todo haciéndose falsas ilusiones.

Al entrar vieron como la Hokage los esperaba y junto a ella estaba el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga miraba a su hija un tanto melancólico y triste, Hinata no entendía que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces todo se mostró claro en ese momento, seguramente su futuro esposo ya había ido a buscarla, su corazón desacelero su ritmo como su fuese a apagarse.

-Bienvenidos… me informado que la misión ha ido de maravilla ahora, Hinata ven conmigo hay asuntos que son importantes a tratar junto a tu padre… y Naruto también vendrás conmigo después de hablar con Hinata y su padre tengo una misión extra para ti así que ven con nosotros también—hizo una pequeña pausa y después les hablo a los hermanos Sabaku no y la chūnin que venía con ellos –Temari, Kankurō y Matsuri su Kazekage los espera en mi oficina, Sakura al parecer no eres solicitada por ahora ve a descansar—la kunoichi le sonrió a la Hokage haciendo una reverencia retirándose.

Mientras todos caminaban rumbo al edificio del Hokage todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral las personas de la aldea apenas se levantaban y el movimiento en la aldea estaba empezando a comenzar, al llegar todos se encontraban frente a la oficina entrando primero Hiashi y Hinata seguidos por los ninjas de la arena para finalmente entrar Naruto y Tsunade cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, vieron como Gaara se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio levantándose para dar una reverencia a la Hokage y al líder del clan Hyūga, Hinata mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo detrás colocando del lado izquierdo de su padre.

-Bien como es de conocimiento de ambos Kages tanto de la Arena como de la Hoja, del líder del clan Hyūga y de su hija, Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena habrá de contraer matrimonio con Hyūga Hinata en representación de la aldea de la Hoja—decía un anciano perteneciente a la aldea de la arena, Hinata abrió los ojos viendo al Kazekage de la arena quien habría de ser su marido, empezó a temblar un poco al imaginarse su futuro al lado de ese hombre "Esposa del Kazekage" fue la frase que cruzo por su mente. De pronto busco el rostro de Naruto y lo noto cabizbajo y su mirada fija en el suelo, noto como su corazón por dentro era roto al verlo triste y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Gaara al escuchar el nombre de su prometida la miro un momento y no pudo salir de su asombro al notar cual fue la primera vez que la había visto, la vez que ella lo había saludado dándole la bienvenida, la tubo frente a él y no supo quién era hasta ahora.

-Hyūga Hinata ha de irse con el Kazekage de Suna hasta que en dentro de las tres semanas se celebre la boda oficial entre ambos y por consiguiente la alianza quedara sellada entre la aldea de la Arena y la aldea de la Hoja, es todo… puede marcharse cuando lo deseen—dijo el anciano tomando un sorbo de un vaso de agua retirándose de la oficina después de dejar a todos sorprendidos con la resolución a la que habían llegado.

-Nos iremos esta tarde, tengo trabajo acumulado en Suna y no puedo aplazarlo más, ese es mi deseo mis hermanos estarán listos, ¿su hija lo estará?—Gaara se dirigió al líder del clan Hyūga con el tono respetuoso ante el hombre. Hiashi miro a su hija y esta lo miro a su vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-E…Está bien padre, de todas formas ya fue dicho—Hinata acaricio levemente la mejilla de su padre y volvió su mirada al Kazekage nerviosa –Pa… para esta tarde estaré lista—hizo una reverencia ante él y su padre y se retiró del despacho, al salir de ahí se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa y su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella se lanzó sobre la cama y noto como las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos con rapidez y descontroladas.

-No puede ser… no pensé que llegase tan rápido ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo—decía la Hyūga entrecortadamente mientras lloriqueaba sobre el infortunado destino que la había alcanzado.

Después de un tiempo escucho una voz femenina tocar su puerta delicadamente, Hinata se levantó aun con los ojos llorosos pensando que era Hanabi quien se encontraba llamándola, pero al abrir la puerta vio que era Temari quien se encontraba ahí, su amiga quien también se había quedado sorprendida al escuchar que sería Hinata quien se casaría con su hermano Gaara.

-Tranquila Hinata… no llores, amm—le decía abrazándola al notar que había llorado toda la mañana y la tarde estaba cerca el momento de partir de la aldea durante tres semanas antes de la boda, la rubia trato de pensar en algo para calmar a su futura cuñada—sabes, Gaara no es tan malo, solo aparenta ser frio pero tienes que conocerlo, seguramente se llevaran bien, pero ya no llores yo te cuidare ¿sí? ¿Confías en mí?—le dijo sonriendo en un intento de calmarla.

-S… si Temari-san—paso una mano por sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-A ver he venido a ayudarte con tus cosas ¿ya las tienes listas?—la rubia la miro entrando a la habitación, pero Hinata solamente negó con la cabeza –Bien déjame ver si tu ropa es adecuada para el ambiente de Suna, si no, no será necesario llevarla si no la vas a usar—Temari abrió las puertas del armario y vio que toda la ropa o era demasiado abrigada o demasiado suelta para el clima que abría en Suna y curvo los labios hacia un lado volviendo a cerrar el armario.

-Sabes será mejor que solo empaques tus cosas personales como perfumes, cepillos, maquillaje y así, te prestare un vestido mío hasta llegar a Suna y una vez que estemos ahí mandare a ver más ropa para ti. ¿Te parece?—se acercó a Hinata peinando su cabello como si se tratara de su hermana menor y pronto lo sería al casarse con Gaara, Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras Temari salía a buscarle un vestido de su maleta, Hinata empaco su cepillo, una pequeña caja musical que era regalo de su madre, el poco maquillaje que usaba en contadas ocasiones y el collar que le había regalado Naruto por su cumpleaños hace algunos días, lo tomo con ambas manos apretándolo junto a su pecho mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, Temari llego diez minutos después y le dio el vestido para que se lo pusiera.

-Aquí esta, ¿estas son todas tus cosas?—dijo acercándose a la mochila que estaba sobre la cama—Si… si Temari-san… amm esto también—se acercó colocando el collar dentro de la mochila y cerrándola, Temari limpio las lágrimas del rostro de la peliazul y le mostro una tierna sonrisa – Te espero abajo, no te preocupes todo estará bien, no hay porque llorar—Hinata le mostro una débil sonrisa y se acercó a ponerse el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama, este era de color negro con bordes plateados, un escote no tan amplio que hacia resaltar su figura, Temari volvió a entrar y le peino el cabello con delicadeza colocándole una peineta que tenía la forma de una flor de loto.

-Ya está, es hora de irnos, nos esperan a la salida de Konoha—Temari tomo ambas bolsas, la de ella y la de Hinata y ambas caminaron hasta llegar a la salida de Konoha, ahí se encontraban Kankurō, Matsuri, los dos ninjas guardaespaldas del Kazekage y Gaara.

-Bien, es hora de irnos…-dijo mirando a todos, hasta que su mirada que detuvo por un momento en Hinata, quien usaba uno de los vestidos de su hermana en su rostro podía reflejarse tristeza y se notaba que había estado llorando, era evidente que la muchacha no desea irse, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo, Temari agarro a Hinata como lo hacen las amigas—Se ve hermosa… Hinata—dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia ante la chica y todos empezaron a caminar de regreso a Suna.

-¡HINATA!—grito Naruto quien venía corriendo detrás de ellos deteniéndolos antes que se marcharan.

_**U_U que triste despedida, espero volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. El Viaje

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto obtenidos del anime Naruto. **

**A Leer ! x3**

_**Capítulo 3 "El viaje"**_

-¡HINATA!—grito Naruto quien venía corriendo detrás de ellos deteniéndolos antes que se marcharan.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta viendo como Naruto se acercaba a ella jadeante por tanto correr, él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y de nuevo alzo la mirada para alcanzar los ojos de Hinata sobre él mirándolo con preocupación. Gaara al notar que Naruto los había alcanzado vio cómo se acercaba a Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento, así que los miro curiosamente a ver que sucedía entre ellos dos.

-Hinata… ya no saliste conmigo… yo solo—Naruto enmudeció al percatarse que todos lo estaban mirando con curiosidad al tratar de adivinar qué era lo que iba a decir, e incluso su amigo el Kazekage Gaara, lo miraba de una forma curiosa y después volvió a ver Hinata quien lo miraba con expectativa un destello apareció en sus ojos esperando.

-Pues, quería despedirme de ti—Naruto le sonrío como si nada y la abrazo fuertemente, pero dentro de él se sentía mal por no haber invitado a Hinata a salir antes, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no se casaría con Gaara ahora y no sucedería esto ahora, el que ella tenga que marcharse era doloroso para él, ahora Naruto tendría que vivir con el "hubiera" por no darse cuenta de quien en el fondo lo quería y podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, ahora ya era tarde y con cada minuto transcurrir ella estaría más lejos.

-Gr…gracias Naruto-kun, que…que bien que vinieras a…a despedirte de mí—dijo con un tono de decepción mientras hablaba, ella esperaba que le algo que pudiera hacer que su corazón aun albergara la esperanza de corresponder sus sentimientos, sin embargo ahora aquella llama comenzaría por empezar a apagarse.

-Que tengan buen viaje, Gaara, Hinata, los veré luego Buena suerte…-sonrió ampliamente colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra se despedía de ellos mientras retomaban su camino, vio como Gaara se despedía de igual forma antes de volver a caminar para regresar a su aldea junto con sus hermanos y ahora se llevaba a Hinata con él "Buen viaje" pensó para sus adentros y camino de vuelta a la aldea.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo susurrando para que nadie más la escuchara, tomo el brazo de Temari caminando de nuevo junto a ella, durante un buen tramo del camino todos iban en un silencio que parecía ser incomodo hasta que Kankurō decidió empezar con la conversación.

-Bien… callados están todos ¿eh?, así que… umm…Hinata ¿Qué te gusta hacer?—preguntó el pelinegro tratando de romper el hielo, sabía que era de vital importancia que entre su hermanito y la que sería próximamente la esposa de este se conocieran y como sabía que Gaara no preguntaría nada, decidió preguntarle él a sabiendas que su hermano escucharía perfectamente todo lo que la joven dijera.

-¿N…nani?, lo… lo lamento estoy algo dis…distraída—dijo Hinata volviendo su mirada a la de Kankurō acomodando su cabello a un lado, Temari sonrío negando con la cabeza y miro a ambos.

-Kankurō pregunto sobre tus gustos, ¿Qué pasatiempos tienes?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?—repitió Temari mirando a Hinata curiosa porque no conocía mucho acerca de ella, de pronto noto como Gaara giraba levemente cabeza sobre su lado izquierdo como estando a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Mmm… pu…pues como pasatiempo ayudaba a mi hermana Ha…Hanabi con su en…entrenamiento, todos los días, pero… -suspiro tomando un mechón de cabello empezando a jugar a causa de su nerviosismo.

-¿Pero?—dijo la voz masculina que iba a la cabeza del grupo, su tono parecía también interesado en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanos con Hinata, al mismo tiempo que él hablo, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no pensó que él estaría atento también a la conversación, volvió su mirada y jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Pe…pero me gusta di…dibujar también, cre…creo ser buena. —concluyo soltando su cabello mirando la espalda de aquel que pronto sería su marido.

-¡Eres artista también, que emocionante… una ninja talentosa con dotes artísticas!—expreso emocionada la joven chūnin uniéndose a la conversación, Matsuri poseían una larga cabellera de color marrón y en su rostro se reflejaba felicidad por que su sensei fuera a casarse, porque Matsuri había llegado a pensar que él siempre estaría solo y triste y eso la conmovía, pero ahora podría tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, como lo era ella con su prometido Kazuki, un chūnin al igual que ella.

-Gaara-sensei, verdad que es muy interesante. —exclamo la chica colocando ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho y un ligero destello se refleja en sus ojos al hablarle a su sensei que pareciera como una niña pequeña hablándole a su padre.

-Si… lo es—dijo en un suspiro cansado, miro hacia arriba y sintió una gota de lluvia caer en su frente, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a todos.

-Ya pronto caerá la noche será mejor hacer una parada en la aldea de la lluvia y quedarnos esta noche, mañana continuaremos hasta llegar a Suna, andando. –todos asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea de la lluvia, los ninjas de la aldea tuvieron muy vigilados al grupo de viajeros hasta que llegaron a un hotel en el cual pasarían la noche hasta partir muy temprano en la mañana.

Al entrar al hotel el único que hablo para dirigirse a la recepcionista fue el Kazekage, y empezaron a distribuirse las habitaciones, las tres mujeres del grupo compartirían una habitación, los dos ninjas guardaespaldas otra habitación y finalmente Kankurō y Gaara compartirían otra.

-Nos veremos aquí mañana temprano, Buenas noches—dijo sereno sin antes de irse ver los ojos de la Hyūga un momento hasta que finalmente siguió si camino hasta la habitación, de esa forma todos siguieron su camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Así que prácticamente tendremos una pijama esta noche ¡que emoción!—decía Matsuri saltando alrededor de las otras dos kunoichis, al entrar a la habitación las tres se colocaron su ropa de dormir.

-Hinata-san, ¿estas feliz de casarte con Gaara-sensei?—pregunto la chica curiosa mientras se acomodaba para dormir, Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?, decirle la verdad no era lo adecuado pero tampoco quería mentir, aso que se encontró en una situación incómoda.

-Matsuri, recuerda que Gaara y Hinata tienen que convivir para conocerse un poco mejor, por eso viene con nosotros a Suna. —respondió Temari ante la pregunta de la muchacha al ver que el rostro de Hinata palidecía más de lo habitualmente era.

-Oh, comprendo Temari-san, Buenas Noches. —la chica se dio la vuelta para acostarse cuando al cabo de algunos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Gr…gracias—susurró Hinata dirigiéndose a Temari por haberla sacado de esa situación incómoda con la pregunta de Matsuri.

-Dije cuidaría de ti… no me lo agradezcas—la rubio le sonrió amigablemente recostándose para dormir y Hinata hizo lo mismo cerrando los ojos para finalmente descansar esa noche hasta el otro día.

Mientras tanto en una habitación muy cercana a la de ellas se encontraban Gaara y Kankurō, el segundo había quedado profundamente dormido mientras Gaara continuaba despierto con ambas manos sobre su pecho pensando en que habría de hacer cuando llegaran a Suna, debía preocuparse más por conocer a Hinata, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, el jamás había tratado demasiado con las personas a pesar de que ahora era muy apreciado por su aldea aún mantenía cierta distancia con las personas.

-¿Qué debo hacer?—dijo susurrando mirando al techo de la habitación, cerró los ojos recordando toda la tarde. Hinata se veía muy hermosa con el vestido que Temari le había proporcionado de alguna forma el vestido hacia resaltar las curvas tan femeninas que poseía, de pronto sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de su cabeza ¿acaso se había fijado demasiado en ella?, pero si en ninguna mujer se había fijado antes ¿Por qué precisamente ella ahora?, tal vez porque sentía presionado al casarse con ella era que le había prestado más atención de la que debía, se dio la vuelta acostándose sobre su lado derecho cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir.

Apenas cuando el sol empezó a mostrar los primeros rayos de la mañana todos se encontraban ya listos para marchar de la aldea de la lluvia antes de que iniciara el movimiento dentro de la aldea, se encontraron en la recepción del hotel como habían quedado todos.

-Ohaiyo—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al notar la presencia del Kazekage listo para continuar con el viaje a Suna, él asintió levemente con la cabeza y poso su mirada en la de Hinata quien al darse cuenta que era observada bajo su mirada tímidamente hacia el suelo.

-Espero haya descansado bien, Hinata—dijo Gaara refiriéndose a la chica del cabello azulado, esto la sorprendió mucho por la forma en que se había comportado atento con ella, rápidamente un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas.

-Gra…gracias, e…espero que… que usted también haya descansado—respondió mostrando cortesía de igual forma hacia él, después todos salieron del edificio siendo escoltados por los ninjas de esa aldea hasta la puerta principal indicándoles la salida, una vez que salieron continuaron con su camino hasta Suna, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, pero mientras llegaban las preguntas y situaciones incomodas no faltaron.

-Y… Gaara-sensei—empezó de nuevo Matsuri con sus preguntas — ¿Qué sucede?—respondió sin parar de caminar—Gaara-sensei, cuando ustedes se casen ¿planean tener hijos?, ¿yo podría cuidarlos?—dijo Matsuri con tono tierno que solo empleaba cuando hablaba de bebés y cosas como esas. Gaara se detuvo un momento al escuchar las palabras de aquella jovencita estudiante suya ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido preguntar eso?, después de ese breve instante continuo caminando sin regresar a ver a la chūnin

-No deberías preguntar cosas como esas, seguro incomodas a la señorita Hyūga, basta de esas tonterías ya no preguntes más…—dijo serio, Temari noto como la cara de Hinata estaba roja como un tomate de vergüenza y rio ligeramente dándole una palmadita en la espalda para que se calmara.

-Oh, lo siento Hinata-san, soy muy curiosa…-Matsuri se acercó a la Hyūga disculpándose por aquel momento incomodo que le había hecho pasar

-T…tranquila Matsuri—dijo acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa cortes a la cual la chica correspondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo creo que Gaara y Hinata deberían caminar juntos hasta llegar a Suna, al menos así hablaran… o eso espero—susurro Kankurō tomando a Hinata de la mano y empujándola ligeramente hacia Gaara causándoles que sus pies se enredaran y cayeran ambos al suelo, Hinata cayó al suelo primero siendo ligeramente frenada su caída por la arena que sea había interpuesto entre ella y el suelo, Gaara se encontraba sobre ella y noto como sus brazos eran apretados por las manos de la chica peli azulada que se encontraba debajo de él, cuando ella lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos se encontró con la penetrante mirada verde-aquamarina muy cerca de su rostro se mordió los labios nerviosa por aquella situación comprometedora jamás había tenido a un hombre tan cerca y mucho menos de esa forma provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Gaara se quedó hipnotizado por un momento con los ojos aperlados de Hinata y pensó "es realmente hermosa", él estiro una mano acariciando ligeramente su mejilla izquierda cuando ella giro su rostro lejos de aquella caricia, Gaara alejo su mano sintiendo como su corazón fue ligeramente oprimido por lo que él lo tomo como rechazo, se levantó ayudándola a ella de igual forma.

-Kankurō… no vuelvas a hacer eso… o te haré pagar—Gaara miró a su hermano de una forma asesina que muy pocas veces utilizaba cuando estaba fastidiado –Sigamos no quiero perder más tiempo…-él continuo con su camino y todos lo siguieron de igual forma sin protestar, Hinata volvió a acercarse a Temari y vio como esta le daba un golpe a Kankurō por lo que había hecho.

-¡Baka!—dijo la rubia después de golpearlo y rodeo los ojos caminando a lado de Hinata y Matsuri.

No paso más allá de unas dos horas de caminar en absoluto silencio de nuevo hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea escondida de la Arena.

-Bienvenida a Suna Hinata—dijo Temari sonriendo por lo contenta que estaba al volver a su hogar y más ahora que tendría alguien con hablar cosas de mujeres, trataría de entablar una excelente amistad con Hinata para hacerla sentir a gusto.

Matsuri se despidió de todos y corrió a encontrarse con su prometido por lo mucho que lo había extrañado, los dos ninjas que los acompañaban escoltaron al Kazekage y su familia hasta el edificio central de Suna donde residían cuando fueron despachos por Gaara para que fueran a descansar después del viaje.

-Bien, iré a mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no me esperen para la cena—se dirigió a sus hermanos hasta que volvió su mirada sobre la chica de los ojos aperlados a lado de Temari—Espero que su estadía aquí en Suna sea agradable, con permiso. —hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Hinata y se retiró al despacho a organizar el trabajo que se le había acumulado durante los días que estuvo fuera de Suna, mientras caminaba pensó ¿Por qué Hinata había rechazado su caricia horas antes en el bosque? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo?

Temari rápidamente se apresuró a pedir la ropa con las medidas que le había tomado a Hinata, se divertía con ella seleccionando las telas, los colores y adornos con los cuales la vestía, desde ya la había considerado como su hermanita menor y como Hinata no protestaba por como la vestía asumió que estaba de acuerdo en todo, la Hyūga solo se ruborizaba al ver cuando Temari seleccionaba la ropa de dormir que habría de usar cuando estuviese casada con su hermano.

-Temari-san, ¿tú crees que… que…?—decía Hinata mirando sus dedos al jugar-¿Qué cosa Hinata?—dejo la ropa un momento de lado y la miro ladeando la cabeza del lado derecho.

-¿Qué si… si esto vaya a funcionar con Gaara-sama?—suspiro volviendo a acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja—Me refiero a que… si el matrimonio sea… sea buena idea—suspiro cerrando sus ojos y sintió como Temari colocaba ambas manos en el rostro de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que convivir con mi hermano, es algo difícil tratar con él pero no imposible—dijo sonriendo y Hinata también sonrió levemente aceptando poco a poco el que habría de ser su destino dentro de poco, tenía que esforzarse por conocer más del que habría de ser su esposo próximamente.

-Bueno, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación?, ¿Recuerdas donde te la indique?, para que puedas adelantarte yo recogeré tu ropa y te la llevare ¿sí?—pregunto Temari sonriente.

-Si, Temari-san, puedo ir—Hinata sonrió también saliendo de la habitación y caminando hasta su habitación cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse y ella se preguntó ¿Quién estaría caminando por ahí tan de noche?, a la medida que se acercaba también escuchaba pasos hasta que pudo notar la silueta de un hombre que camina en la dirección contraria a la de ella, era Gaara quien venía caminando, apenas había salido del despacho después de trabajar todo el día no había salido de ahí hasta ahora, él la vio caminar hacia él pero no se detuvo solo la siguió con la mirada, cuando Hinata paso a su lado le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sin tampoco detener su paso, esto sorprendió al joven Kazekage quien noto que aquella sonrisa por más pequeña fue sincera al expresársela a él.

-Buenas Noches…-dijo Hinata hacia Gaara haciendo que él se detuviera un momento—Buenas noches—dijo fríamente y continuo con su camino, Hinata entro a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama preguntándose ¿se puede aprender a amar a un persona?, bueno de todas formas tendría que hacerlo aunque no quisiera, sentía que su corazón aún estaba en Konoha junto a Naruto.


	4. Sellando nuestro destino

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto del anime/manga Naruto**

**A leer x3**

_**Capítulo 4 "Sellando nuestro destino"**_

Durante las tres semanas que permaneció en Suna aproximadamente ya solo faltaba solo un día para que partieran a Konoha y celebrara ahí la boda la cual iba a empezar apenas llegasen ellos, solo dando tiempo a Hinata para que sea vestida y arreglada para la boda.

Sin embargo durante el tiempo en el cual estuvo en Suna, se suponía que tenía que conocer de mejor forma a Gaara y él tenía que haberse preocupado por hacer lo mismo pero esto jamás paso, durante su estadía ahí Hinata se hizo muy amiga de Temari compartió con ellas muchas de sus curiosidades con respecto a la aldea, a la gente que vivía ahí y sobre cual se suponía que sería su papel posteriormente a la boda, hablaron de eso y de muchas cosas más Temari se había vuelto como su hermana y había desarrollado un gran cariño por ella, mientras Gaara se la pasaba todo el día en el despacho adelantando todo el trabajo que le era posible para antes de la boda y no salía hasta muy entrada la noche cuando ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, los únicos instantes en los que se veía con Hinata eran en el desayuno y la cena; él había llegado a la conclusión que sería mucho más fácil adelantar el trabajo para después de la boda no preocuparse demasiado por el trabajo y ahí poder darse el tiempo necesario para conocer a Hinata, no era un mal plan después de todo pero no lo había comentado a nadie por lo que Hinata había deducido que a Gaara le interesaba poco o nada el conocerla y eso la hacía sentir triste al pensar que al Kazekage ella le parecía insignificante. Esa misma noche durante la cena se encontraban Temari, Kankurō y Hinata cenando ya en el comedor, con una plática muy amena sobre los lugares que Hinata después podría conocer de la aldea, cuando entro Gaara mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado y todos se quedaron callados al ver su entrada.

-Buenas noches Gaara, que gusto que vengas temprano a cenar con nosotros—dijo Temari sonriendo indicando que le sirvieran la comida a su hermano lo más pronto posible.

-Bu…buenas noches Gaara-san—dijo Hinata una vez que Gaara tomo asiento frente a la mesa, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Hinata-san—respondió quedamente cuando le sirvieron la cena empezó a comer, escuchando como Temari y Kankurō volvían a la conversación con Hinata y esta solo respondía de forma corta con "si" "no" y en algunas ocasiones sonreía cuando sus hermanos parecían empezar una pelea en medio de la cena, una vez que Gaara termino de cenar junto sus manos frente a él y miro a los presentes en la mesa.

-Mañana partiremos a Konoha, no hace falta que les diga la razón, trataremos de hacer el viaje en dos días para poder descansar un día en Konoha antes… de la boda—se levantó sin nada más que decir—Buenas Noches—concluyo saliendo de la sala-comedor en dirección a su habitación, entro y se acostó en la cama, mañana sería su cumpleaños y la boda se celebraría dos días después, no lograba entender como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido dejando ese día que habría de ser el más importante de toda su vida acercarse tan rápidamente, se acostó sobre un lado y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-¡Que emoción Hinata, dentro de poco serás oficialmente mi hermana!—Temari se levantó a abrazar a Hinata y esta correspondió a su abrazo con cariño sonriendo con ella.

-Temari, tu pareces ser la más emocionada por la boda más que los propios protagonistas—dijo Kankurō mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba un poco de té—Además mañana será el cumpleaños de Gaara ¿has pensado que regalarle?—se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermana aun estando pegada a Hinata.

-Claro que lo he pensado, tengo algo especial para él, y ¡no te lo diré!—aclaró la frase final soltando a Hinata colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, Hinata se miró los dedos con una ligera preocupación ¿acaso ella también tendría que regalarle algo a Gaara-san?

-¿Algo te preocupa Hinata?—dijo Temari mirando el cambio de reacción de su nueva mejor amiga.

-¿Qué podré regalarle yo a Gaara-san?—suspiro mirando a Temari con esa pequeña preocupación en sus ojos, cuando la risa de Kankurō se hizo notoria en la habitación.

-Creo que podrás darle su regalo después de la boda jajaja… si sabes a qué me refiero—dijo Kankurō mientras se reía al tomar el té, Hinata palideció al comprender a que se refería Kankurō, ahora al estar casada con Gaara tendría que estar obligada a cumplir su rol de esposa con él.

-¡Baka!—grito Temari dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kankurō por la idiotez que había dicho—No debías mencionar eso… -dijo Temari molesta mientras lo agarraba del cuello—Pe…pero Temari eso pasará—decía débilmente mientras era golpeado por su hermana mayor— ¡Cállate! No te corresponder hablar de temas tan íntimos con esa libertad—le contestó Temari aún más molesta dejando a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-Hinata, no hagas caso a las palabras de este Baka—la miro Temari y noto que su rostro había palidecido aún más de lo habitual, al parecer Hinata no se había dado cuenta aún de todos los detalles de una esposa hasta hace poco por los comentarios tontos de Kankurō.

-¿Eh?... amm bu… buenas noches Temari-chan y Kankurō-kun, lo… los veré mañana temprano—Hinata sonrió amablemente a ambos saliendo de la habitación lo más pronto posible hasta llegar a su cuarto, se quedó un momento arrimada a la puerta pensando en todo lo que había dicho Kankurō que para su desgracia estaba en lo cierto, después de la boda estaba obligada a cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa con Gaara, agarro su cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba.

-Aun no estoy lista…-sintió como sus piernas temblaban y camino tambaleándose hasta la cama, agarrando una almohada para abrazarla contra su pecho, cerro sus ojos y trato de relajar su respiración—Aun nada ha pasado…-se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse "pero pasará", le dijo una voz en su interior, decidió no escucharla y solo tratar de dormir, mañana tendrían un viaje largo y cansado hasta llegar a Konoha.

-Hinata… Hinata despierta…-escucho la voz de Temari en su habitación a lado de su cama, Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama mirándola algo confusa, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aún no había amanecido.

-¿Qué…que sucede Temari-chan?—dijo adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos para tratar de ver mejor.

-Ya tenemos que irnos… es un viaje largo y tenemos que salir muy temprano, vístete y vámonos—dijo Temari saliendo de la habitación, Hinata se levantó una vez que Temari había salido de su habitación, se acercó al armario de la habitación y saco un vestido largo de color negro completamente con algunas flores azules que adornaban los costados de las mangas se lo coloco y después se agarró el cabello en una simple coleta, finalmente agarro un abrigo para poder soportar el frío que un corría en la madrugada en Suna.

-Ya estoy lista, no…no pensé que saldríamos tan temprano—dijo mientras camina hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku no.

-Olvide mencionar ese detalle anoche, mis disculpas—expreso Gaara ante Hinata inclinando su cabeza hacia ella en forma de saludo y ella hizo lo mismo de igual forma que él.

-E…está bien—dijo tímidamente manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Bien es hora de irnos, no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Gaara con el tono serio habitual y todos caminaron detrás de él saliendo del edificio caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal de Suna, una vez que salieron de allí empezaron con el camino hasta llegar a Konoha en silencio la mayoría del trayecto, en algunos tramos del camino Temari conversaba con Hinata sobre las flores y los arboles de Konoha, que en esta temporada el hielo empezaba a derretirse para dar paso a la primavera lentamente, en otros tramos del camino Temari discutía con Kankurō por asuntos random que se les ocurría y una que otra vez escuchaba una pequeña risita que provenía de Hinata.

"Es adorable" pensó Gaara al caminar delante de ellos solo escuchando sus voces, pero prestándole más atención a la de Hinata, descansaron una noche en un pueblito que estaba en su camino para retomar el viaje de igual forma muy temprano en la mañana, hasta que finalmente Konoha estaba frente a ellos.

-Llegamos…-susurro Hinata al ver que estaban muy cerca de la puerta principal de acceso a Konoha, dos ninjas se percataron de la presencia de aquellos viajeros y bajaron a ver de quienes se trataban.

-Hinata…-susurro uno de los ninjas al reconocer a los extraños viajeros que llegaban a la aldea.

-Kazekage-sama, no los esperábamos hasta mañana en la mañana—dijo el otro ninja haciendo una reverencia ante Gaara como era de esperarse.

-Neji-niisan –Hinata se acercó lentamente a él abrazándolo fuertemente porque lo había extrañado demasiado que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al verlo.

El grupo entro a la aldea donde todos miraron al Kazekage, su familia y a la muchacha que mañana se convertiría en su esposa, fueron escoltados por ambos ninjas de la aldea hasta el edificio central del Hokage dirigiéndose hasta la oficina de Lady Tsunade, se detuvieron un momento frente a la oficina cuando el Kazekage se dio la vuelta mirando a Hinata a los ojos.

-Supongo que deseara ver a su familia y amigos más cercanos, no la retendré más vaya con ellos, nos veremos mañana… Buen día Hinata-san—expreso Gaara después entrando en la oficina de la Hokage.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente como muy pocas veces lo hacía y salió corriendo del edificio en dirección a su casa, en el camino se encontró con Sakura Haruno quien se alegró de volver a verla y la abrazó muy afectuosamente.

-Hinata, que gusto verte ¿Por qué estás aquí?, tenía entendido que llegarías mañana para la boda—pregunto curiosamente mientras caminaba a lado de Hinata.

-S…si pero Kazekage-sama decidió llegar un día antes para descansar en la aldea antes de… de la boda—sonrió a medias viendo a su amiga y como está la miraba preocupada-¿Estas segura de querer casarte con él?—pregunto la pelirosa colocando un dedo en su mentón.

-S…si Sakura-chan, es… estoy segura de po…poder lograrlo, no… no te preocupes por mi Sakura—dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida y vio cómo su casa estaba frente a ella –Bueno, te veré mañana en la boda Hinata, Adiós—dijo Sakura despidiéndose de ella tomando su camino de vuelta.

Hinata entro a la casa titubeante asomándose por el pasillo a ver si se encontraba con alguien de su familia.

-¿Pa…padre?, ¿Ha…Hanabi?—paseo por la casa buscando a alguno de los dos pero no vio a nadie hasta que abrió la puerta del jardín y los encontró a ambos entrenando como de costumbre ya que su padre aún seguía empeñado en presionar a Hanabi para que fuese la mejor del clan y que intentara el superar a su primo Neji, Hinata se quedó un momento parada en el umbral de la puerta viéndolos entrenar, cuando su hermana menor se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hinata!—grito Hanabi dejando el entrenamiento de lado corriendo a abrazar a la hermana a la que había extrañado—Te extrañe… los entrenamientos eran más divertidos contigo—dijo tiernamente mientras la abraza y algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Hinata se apresuró a limpiarlas mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Papá también es muy bueno entrenando, él te puede enseñar mucho más que yo –dijo mientras sonreía a su hermana y luego la soltó para hacer una reverencia ante su padre quien la miraba de forma seria con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Pa…padre, me… me alegra volver a casa—dijo aun con la mirada fija en el suelo cuando sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban en un tierno abrazo.

-Hinata… me alegría, pero ¿no vendrías mañana apenas para la boda?—pregunto Hiashi a su hija mientras la abraza porque a pesar de que durante todo el tiempo que su hija paso junto a él nunca había sido así de expresivo con ella, Hinata se dejó sorprendida por el gesto de cariño que su padre le demostraba con ese simple abrazo.

-Lord Kazekage, decidió partir un… un día antes pa… para descansar en Konoha la no… noche anterior a la boda—dijo Hinata tímidamente mirando a su padre cuando empezó a separarse de ella.

-Hanabi, ve a indicarle a Hinata la ropa que usará mañana en la boda y todo lo concerniente, las veré en la cena. —se dirigió Hiashi a su hija menor y heredera, tomo su camino entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-Te va a encantar, todo lo he escogido yo, hermana serás la novia más bonita que han visto—decía Hanabi tomando la mano de su hermana caminando hasta el cuarto que todavía era de Hinata, al entrar todo estaba lleno de cosas para la boda, se podían apreciar varios tipos de ramos de flores, dos tipos diferentes de Kimonos nupciales y otras varias cosas que consistían en maquillajes, cintas y etc.

-Ha…Hanabi, todo está muy hermoso gra…gracias hermana—Hinata miro a la pequeña que parecía estar muy ilusionada con todos los preparativos y la novia solo asentía levemente con la cabeza cuando Hanabi le explicaba por qué había escogido ese tipo de flor, los vestidos, los arreglos…, su mente comenzó de divagar dejando a su hermana hablar aparentemente sola, mientras divagaba se imaginaba lo diferente que sería la víspera de su boda si tan solo fuese con la persona que ella deseaba, bajo la mirada instante hacia sus manos, pero no se puede obtener todo en esa vida se dijo a si misma dejando caer un par de sus lágrimas, su hermana rápidamente al percatarse del silencio se dio la vuelta mirando a Hinata preocupada.

-Hinata…-se acercó dirigiéndola para que se sentara sobre la cama para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado nada?—pregunto tratando de evadir la verdadera razón por la que su hermana mayor lloraba.

-To…todo está muy hermoso… hermoso—susurro entre sollozos apegando su rostro mucho más a la mano de su hermana al notar que las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es de felicidad acaso?—dijo mirándola preocupándose cada vez más al ver que su hermana negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-Se…seria todo más hermoso, si tan… si tan solo… me casará ama…amándolo—Hinata se tiró sobre la cama sin parar de llorar abrazándose las piernas ante la mirada atónita de Hanabi quien no sabía que hacer al mirar a su hermana llorar tristemente desconsolada.

-Hinata… tranquila, solo…solo piensa que esto es destino…-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para que su hermana dejase de llorar y poder calmarla al sobar su espalda con delicadeza, al darse cuenta que funcionaba y los llantos cesaban lentamente hasta que Hinata miró con curiosidad a Hanabi volviendo a quedar sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué…que has dicho? Vuelve…vuelve a repetirlo—dijo al mirarla fijamente a los ojos como muy pocas veces lograba hacerlo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el borde la manga del vestido que traía puesto.

-Yo… yo solo dije que podría ser el destino—Hanabi repitió acomodando el cabello de su hermana detrás de su oreja y le sonrió –Pudo ser el destino quien los unió de esta forma ahora… tal vez –hizo una pausa sonriendo.

-¿Tal vez?... –pregunto intrigada Hinata, porque las palabras de su hermana parecían ser ciertas hasta ahora y de alguna forma tenían sentido.

-Umm tal vez ya estaba predicho, que estarían juntos… hermana puede que él parezca ser extraño e incluso algunas veces algo aterrador…-tomo ambas manos de Hinata y las coloco sobre su pecho—pero seguramente su corazón aprenderá a amarlo, así como mi corazón aprenderá a amar a la persona que se case conmigo—dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver como su hermana la quedaba mirando de una forma enternecedora comprendiendo muy bien cada una de sus palabras.

-Solo… inténtalo… puede que las cosas tomen un rumbo totalmente diferente…-concluyo Hanabi.

-En…entiendo, lo…lo intentare—Hinata sonrió débilmente al mirarla.

-OH, una sonrisa más grande que mañana es tu boda y tienes que estar bonita—se levantó Hanabi colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera—umm ya es tarde será mejor que descanses, mañana yo vendré temprano a empezar a alistarte, yo hare que te veas hermosa tanto que ese chico se quedará muy sorprendido, Buenas noches—dijo Hanabi muy enérgica al sonreír para su hermana y después de despedirse camino hacia la puerta para salir.

-Gra…gracias… Hanabi—eso fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata hacia su hermana por haberle levantado el ánimo y hacerle ver de otra forma su casamiento con el Kazekage, Hanabi solo rió levemente y termino saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata se acercó al armario para tomar su pijama y ponérsela antes de dormir, se sacó el vestido dejándolo sobre una silla y mientras se colocaba la pijama se miraba al espejo de la cómoda, a partir de ahora ya no iba a llorar por cómo había sido decidido su destino, ahora iba a poner todo de su parte por forjar su felicidad a lado del Kazekage, aunque no fuera con Naruto intentaría ser feliz de todos modos.

-Aceptando mi destino…-susurro al terminar y camino había la cama, recostándose quedando dormida al cabo de algunos minutos.

Esa misma noche en el edificio de la Kazekage de Konoha se encontraba Gaara aun cuestionándose sobre qué era lo que debía hacer una vez que estuviese casado con esa muchacha que a pesar de ser muy bella era tímida con él, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez le tenía miedo, Gaara cerró los ojos suspirando intentando que el sueño viniese a él en cualquier momento y cuando estuvo a punto de quedar profundamente dormido el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Aghh—suspiro molesto sentándose sobre la cama –Pasé…-dijo mirando en dirección a la puerta y se dio cuenta que era Temari quien entraba a la habitación silenciosamente.

-¿Qué quieres Temari?, estaba intentando dormir un poco…-miro a su hermana con los ojos entreabiertos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Nervioso?—pregunto la rubia riendo ligeramente –Como sea, vengo a regalarte esto—le dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba una caja de color negro sobre la cama a la cual Gaara miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay dentro?—pregunto serio tomando la caja con su mano derecha y regreso su mirada a encontrar la de su hermana mayor quien solo negaba con la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro.

-Es el anillo de bodas de nuestra madre, supongo que ella querría que te lo diera a ti o a Kankurō, cual quiera de los dos que se casase primero, y tú te casaras mañana por eso te lo doy—sonrió feliz mientras miraba a su hermano.

-¿El anillo de él también está aquí?—dijo con un tono pesado arrastrando las palabras, empezando a apretar la caja que tenía en la mano.

-¡No!, ese anillo debe estarse pudriendo junto con su cadáver—exclamo Temari suspirando molesta al recordar todo el daño que les había hecho su padre. —Mande a hacer un anillo diferente para ti, pero ambos anillos están juntos en la caja—hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo—Hice que le pusieran una inscripción—tomo la caja de la mano de su hermano y sacó el anillo que parecía ser el de su hermano y se lo acerco para leérselo—"Juntos ahora nosotros"—tomo el otro anillo con su mano y continuo con la lectura—"Sellamos…"

-"Nuestro destino"—concluyo Gaara antes que su hermana terminara y esta volteo su mirada al darse cuenta que él también había estado leyendo.

-Es romántico, a Hinata le gustará cuando lo lea—dijo Temari contenta tomando ambos anillos de nuevo para meterlos en la caja.

-Bueno, será mejor que duermas, no quiero que parezcas cansado mañana en la boda, presiento que será un día hermoso, Buenas noches—Temari se levantó colocando la caja en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, se volvió a acercar a Gaara dándole un beso en la frente como si fuese su madre—descansa hermanito—sonrió tiernamente saliendo de la habitación, Gaara no dijo absolutamente nada solo se había quedado pensando en la frase que tenían ambos anillos al unirlos "Juntos ahora nosotros sellamos nuestro destino", era una frase muy cargada de significado y un verdadero compromiso, el joven pelirrojo volvió a acostarse en la cama sin dejar de pensar en aquella frase hasta que el sueño finalmente lo alcanzo.

A la mañana siguiente el sol apenas empezaba a presentar sobre las colinas de la aldea oculta de la Hoja y los primeros rayos de sol se posaron sobre los ojos de ambas personas que sellarían su destino de estar juntos para siempre hoy.

-Es hora…-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo una vez que despertaron.

**Wow, gracias por los comentarios :3 me ha dado mucho gusto leerlos, mañana traeré el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo ! x3**


	5. El día

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto del anime/manga Naruto**

**A leer x3**

_**Capítulo 5 "El día"**_

A la mañana siguiente el sol apenas empezaba a presentar sobre las colinas de la aldea oculta de la Hoja y los primeros rayos de sol se posaron sobre los ojos de ambas personas que sellarían su destino de estar juntos para siempre hoy.

-Es hora…-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo una vez que despertaron.

En la mansión Hyūga el movimiento había empezado desde muy temprano todos se movían apurados organizando los lugares para la boda, la comida, los últimos detalles de la decoración, Hinata los miraba suspirando desde la ventana mientras los primeros rayos solares acariciaban su rostro con delicadeza, cerró los ojos suspirando al sentir aquel ligero calor sobre su mejilla.

-¡Hermana, estamos atrasadas, tenemos que darnos prisa!—entró Hanabi gritando a su habitación haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara y se pusiera nerviosa y torpe en un instante poniendo su mirada sobre Hanabi quien se movía presurosa por toda la habitación.

-¡No te quedes ahí, entra a bañarte yo tendré todo listo para cuando salgas, apresúrate!—exclamo nerviosa tomando la mano de su hermana mientras prácticamente la metía al baño, calentó el agua de la tina teniéndola tibia, Hinata rápidamente se quitó la ropa de dormir cubriéndose con una toalla esperando que Hanabi saliese del baño para poder continuar.

-Mira… he investigado y mande por una esencia de lirio del desierto, mientras te bañes colócatela en el cabello y te dará un aroma especial—sonrió Hanabi colocando un pequeño frasco con la esencia dentro en las manos de su hermana.

-Estoy segura que el Kazekage quedara sorprendido con tu aroma—le sonrió antes de salir del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Hinata miro el frasco en sus manos y se le ocurrió que sería mejor idea colocar un poco de la esencia en el agua mientras se bañaba y la parte restante la utilizaría en su cabello, y de esa forma lo hizo empezando a bañarse siendo embriagada por el exquisito aroma que tenía la esencia de dicha flor, tallo su cuerpo con delicadeza asegurándose de lavar cada parte de su cuerpo, se quedó recostada en la tina relajándose al respirar profundamente, posteriormente termino por lavar su larga cabellera azul oscura colocándose lo último de la esencia, salió de la tina envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla y abrió la puerta del baño quedándose sorprendida al ver que estaban Ino y Sakura también en la habitación junto a Hanabi.

-Amm… falta mu…mucho para el maquillaje, ten…tengo que vestirme antes—dijo avergonzada mientras sus amigas y hermana la miraban sonriendo.

-Hinata no tienes nada que no tengamos nosotras y no hay más tiempo que perder—se acercó Ino a ella mientras le llevaba la ropa interior dándosela para que se la pusiera, Hinata la miro ruborizada y se puso la ropa interior por debajo de la toalla para que no la vieran completamente desnuda.

-Bien, ¡ahora el vestido!—se acercó Hanabi con los dos modelos de kimonos que había escogido con anterioridad para que su hermana pudiera decidirse por uno de ellos— ¡rápido escoge uno!—insistió la pequeña Hyūga a ver que su hermana se demoraba en decidirse.

-Bien… amm… e…ese—Hinata señalo al kimono blanco con algunas flores de color verde oscuro en los bordes de las mangas, Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y rodeo a su hermana ayudándola a colocarse el kimono mientras que las otras dos amigas buscaban los listones y maquillaje que necesitarían posteriormente. Después de varios minutos Hinata termino de colocarse el kimono y se sentó frente al espejo.

-Te ves hermosa –susurro Sakura al notar que sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto su belleza natural era más que suficiente, las otras dos ayudantes también la miraron y tomaron en cuenta ese punto tan importante antes de continuar con los últimos detalles del arreglo de la novia.

-Creo que sí, solo recogemos su cabello ligeramente se verá preciosa, además con un ligero brillo de cerezo en los labios quedará completamente lista—sonrió Ino al imaginarse como terminaría aquella parte del maquillaje, Hinata solo las escucho atentamente dejando que Ino arreglará su cabello mientras ella miraba fijamente sus ojos aperlados, los cerró y pensó "¿Acaso el Kazekage mostraría alguna emoción por este día?"

-¡Está lista!—grito Hanabi al saltar aplaudiendo emocionada por lo hermosa que se veía su hermana, Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-Es como si la luna sonriera—todas las mujeres de la habitación se quedaron calladas al escuchar aquella voz masculina tan conocida.

-¡NARUTO!, no puedes estar aquí—Sakura lo miro enfurecida tomándolo del cuello de la camisa jalando hacia adentro ya que se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la habitación.

-Es cierto Naruto, debes estar abajo y no aquí—sentencio Ino cruzándose de brazos, mientras Hanabi solo se reía y Hinata miraba desde el espejo como Sakura e Ino le reclamaban.

-Es que tenía que decirle algo importante a Hinata-chan antes de la boda—miro a ambas mujeres haciéndoles una carita inocente y conmovedora, Hanabi se acercó a Naruto sonriendo.

-Dejémoslo hablar con mi hermana, de todas formas ya está lista, pronto papá vendrá por ella para llevarla al altar, después de todo, ellos son mejores amigos—expuso Hanabi tomando a Ino y Sakura de la mano sacándolas fuera de la habitación mientras ambas kunoichis intentaban quedarse, una vez que salieron dejaron solos a Hinata y Naruto en la habitación. Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Hinata quien permanecía inmóvil frente al espejo dejando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran bajando la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Por…porque estás aquí Na…Naruto-kun?—pregunto Hinata tímidamente cerrando sus ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos.

-Yo… Pues yo vengo a decirte que…-Naruto se acercó y tomo de la mano a Hinata haciendo que se levantara de la silla y lo mirara los ojos, Hinata se dejó llevar por su mano mirando hipnotizada los hermosos ojos azules del rubio aguantando las ganas de llorar recordando que esta vez sería la última que lo vería.

-Siempre…siempre te voy a querer Hinata-chan, aunque ahora te vayas, pero… más que eso—dijo Naruto lentamente acercando ambas manos al rostro de Hinata sintiendo como un ligero dolor oprimía su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba, él cerro sus ojos acercado sus labios lentamente a los de ella para besarla y Hinata al ver y sentir cada movimiento de Naruto sabía y por un momento estuvo segura de darle a él su primer beso cuando de un momento a otro su conciencia empezó a atormentarla diciéndole que no era correcto y lo acepto entrando en razón, movió ligeramente su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla lleno de sentimiento dejando que un par de sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Siempre…siempre te voy a querer también Naruto-kun—susurro Hinata separándose lentamente de Naruto terminando de acariciar su mejilla derecha mirándolo con adoración, después se dio la vuelta, respiro profundamente saliendo de la habitación dejando a Naruto con la mirada atónita fija en ella.

Al salir de la habitación camino lo más pronto posible hasta la sala-comedor donde quedaría de encontrarse con su padre, se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no empezar a llorar, con una mano seco su rostro por donde habían caído aquel par de lágrimas, de repente la puerta se abrió y vio a Hanabi entrar con el ramo de flores que iba a combinación con el vestido de Hinata y por un momento la vio curiosa al notar el semblante de su hermana, se acercó a ella lentamente mirándola preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata?—pregunto dejando el ramo de flores a un lado, tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

-Na…nada—respondió con una leve sonrisa— ¿Ya es hora?—pregunto con el afán de que su hermana olvidara como la vio al entrar en la habitación.

-Si… papá viene ahora, aquí están las flores—se acercó a tomar el ramo de flores dejándolo en manos de Hinata—Tiene un lirio del desierto en medio de todo el ramo, es un detalle bonito, no sabes cuánto me ha costado conseguir esta flor—le sonrió ampliamente dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir nuevamente dejando a su padre entrar.

-¿Estas lista Hinata?—pregunto Hiashi viendo a su hija mayor arreglada y totalmente preciosa, su corazón se alegró al verla tan linda, pero en sus ojos noto que se reflejaba tristeza en algunos instantes.

-Ha…Hai—respondió asintiendo con la cabeza al tomar un brazo de su padre y empezó la ceremonia con su salida camino al templo donde estaban el monje que realizaría la ceremonia, el padrino del novio y finalmente Gaara quién sería su futuro marido, a cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón se alejaba cada vez más del de Naruto, cada vez que avanzaba al templo sus destinos empezaban a ser separados para siempre, ahora cada quien tomaría un rumbo totalmente diferente para su vida, hasta llego al templo y Gaara tomo su mano lo miró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, ahora una vez que aceptará el anillo que le sería otorgado termino por aceptar que su amor por Naruto empezaría por desaparecer hoy. Tomaron asiento dejando que la ceremonia empezase por fin.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de familiares, amigos y de los dioses, para presenciar la unión de estas dos jóvenes almas en sagrado matrimonio—expuso el monje iniciando la ceremonia, mientras seguía hablando el anciano Gaara miro de reojo a Hinata y noto que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados seguramente por llorar momentos antes de la ceremonia, suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos, esa mañana tampoco había sido fácil para él, desde muy temprano Temari lo había metido al baño y prácticamente lo había vestido para la boda, él usaba un traje de color negro y por más tiempo que Temari había invertido en él para peinarlo su cabello se había vuelto a desarreglar momentos antes de la boda por culpa de Kankurō quien lo había despeinado solo por molestar a su hermana mayor, después tuvo que pararse en el templo a esperar hasta que la novia saliera y pudiera empezar la ceremonia; una brisa recorrió un momento durante la ceremonia haciendo que el aroma de Hinata llegara a sus fosas nasales respirando el delicioso aroma de una flor que conocía muy bien, aquel aroma le recordaba a su madre por muchas historias que le había contado Temari con respecto a esa flor que muy pocas veces se encontraba florecer en el desierto, sonrío levemente un momento para después relajar su rostro y volver a la expresión seria que mantenía hace algún momento. Hinata se percató de la pequeña sonrisa que ilumino el rostro del serio Kazekage por un ligero instante y ella también sonrió tímidamente bajando su mirada cuando empezaron los votos.

- Hoy de "yo" seremos nosotros—empezó Gaara con sus votos –Hinata, toma este anillo como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti, y así unidos partiremos cuando llegue la hora—concluyo Gaara tomando el anillo de su madre que ahora empezaría a ser el de Hinata, colocándolo en su dedo anular delicadamente volviendo a tomar sus manos para que ella empezara con sus votos.

"Trata de no tartamudear"—se dijo Hinata a sí misma, respirando profundamente empezando a hablar.

- Tu vida se volverá el centro de la mía—hizo una ligera pausa y continuo —Nuestras vidas no serán nada si no están juntas—volvió a hacer una pausa y por primera vez lo miro directamente a los ojos hablándole con el corazón—Gaara quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo con este anillo como símbolo de unión, seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. —concluyo tomando el anillo deslizándolo sobre el dedo de su ahora esposo.

-Entonces los declaró marido y mujer—concluyo el monje indicando que podían felicitarse como esposos.

Gaara tomo el rostro Hinata entre sus manos y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios lleno de ternura aunque corto, Hinata lo correspondió de la misma forma aunque torpemente y después se dieron la vuelta caminando fuera del templo mientras sus familiares y amigos los felicitaban.

-Señoras y Señores, les presento a la esposa del Kazekage—dijo el monje mientras ambos novios salían y todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, "Felicidades" se escuchaba el decir de cada persona mientras iban saliendo, Hinata se aferró al brazo de Gaara para que no la soltará y este la miro de reojo.

-Tranquila, no te soltare—la miro un momento sonriéndole con la mirada, y Hinata se sorprendió por cómo había cambiado con ella, ¿Acaso este era el verdadero Gaara?

Después de la ceremonia continuo la fiesta llevada a cabo en el enorme jardín de la familia Hyūga, se presentó muchas variedades de comida, bebidas y música para hacer sentir a todos los invitados a gusto además de ser de vital importancia varios señores feudales que acudieron a la ceremonia de boda entre el Kazekage de la arena y la joven Hyūga quien ahora había pasado a ser la señora Sabaku no. Los novios y sus familiares más cercanos estaban sentados en una mesa cuando el señor feudal del país del viento se acercó a la joven pareja.

-Felicidades, ahora tenemos una unión sólida con la aldea de la aldea de la hoja, será mejor que empiecen a trabajar para conservarla—sonrió el hombre mientras Gaara lo miraba con un semblante totalmente serio.

-Así será, gracias—Gaara y Hinata vieron como el hombre se marchaba volviendo a su mesa.

Todos comieron el banquete que era servido y posteriormente se presentó el baile y varios otros eventos en los que participaron los invitados muchos de ellos ya se habían pasado de copas en tan poco tiempo y eso a Gaara comenzó a molestarle, Hinata noto como su rostro se endureció al ver a muchos invitados ebrios.

-Kazekage-sama ¿prefiere que ya nos marchemos?—pregunto Hinata ya que no quería que su esposo pasará un mal rato ahí, Gaara regreso su mirada sorprendido porque no esperaba que Hinata estuviera tan al pendiente de sus reacciones.

-No crees que sería más fácil si solo utilizaras mi nombre, no me molestara—la miró un momento solo sonriéndole con los ojos y después asintió con la cabeza—Me gustaría ya irme, si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar a Suna este mismo día, no me gusta mucho el frío de invierno—le respondió levantándose de la mesa dándole la mano a Hinata para que lo acompañara hasta donde estaban Temari y Kankurō.

-Despídanse, Hinata y yo deseamos irnos—dijo serio a sus hermanos quienes estaban embelesados en la conversación cada quien con su respectiva pareja, Temari con Shikamaru y Kankurō había simpatizado con Ino esa mañana durante la comida y ambos hermanos hicieron un ligero puchero por no querer irse.

-Si tienen prisa… hay habitaciones arriba—dijo Kankurō desentendido cuando de un momento a otro sintió como Gaara lo agarraba del cuello y lo obligaba a ponerse en pie ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata.

-He dicho que nos vamos… ahora y no se te ocurra volver a mencionar ese tema, que solo nos concierne a mi esposa y a mí, entendido—expreso furioso mirándolo de una forma asesina provocando el miedo en ambos de sus hermanos quienes accedieron a irse de inmediato, empezaron a despedirse de sus parejas, mientras Hinata camino hasta donde estaba su hermana para despedirse de ella, de Neji y de su padre respectivamente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Hinata—decía Hanabi mientras la abrazaba empezando a sollozar en su hombro.

-Tranquila, no me dejaras de ver, seguramente podrás visitarme en Suna—la miro sonriendo limpiando sus lágrimas—Yo también te extrañare… Cuídate mucho—dijo suspirando triste separándose de su hermana, para después continuar con su despedida en su primo Neji, la cual fue muy breve.

-Te extrañare Neji nii-san—Hinata lo abrazo y él susurro a su oído—Estaré al pendiente de ti… solo por si acaso—dijo Neji sonriéndole, después Hinata termino con su padre.

-¿Seguros quieren irse tan pronto?, pueden partir mañana. —pregunto Hiashi en un intento de mantener a su hija un instante más con él.

-No…no papá, te…tenemos que irnos ya—Hinata dijo tartamudeando nuevamente haciendo que el gesto de Gaara cambiara un poco y se preguntara "¿su padre es a razón de todo?", Hinata se despidió con un rápido abrazo y volvió a lado de Gaara.

-Ten…tengo que cambiarme, bajo enseguida—dijo Hinata con los ojos llorosos y subió a su habitación acompañada de Temari para que la ayudara a cambiarse de ropa y partir cuanto antes a Suna.

-Tengo un vestido lila perfecto para ti, ahora que estás casada con Gaara podrás lucir un poco más—dijo Temari riendo sacando un vestido largo color lila que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de piel de Hinata, ella rápidamente lo agarro entrando al baño para cambiarse de ropa, una vez que salió dejo el kimono de novia sobre la cama.

-Estoy lista, podemos irnos—expreso Hinata soltándose el cabello mientras caminaba hacia su nueva hermana.

-¿Segura que no quieres llevártelo de recuerdo?—la rubia pregunto señalando el kimono sobre la cama haciendo que Hinata lo viera nuevamente.

-N…no Temari-chan, prefiero dejarlo—respondió sonriendo y ambas salieron de la habitación hasta la puerta donde Gaara y Kankurō las esperaban, una vez que salieron de la mansión Hyūga siendo felicitados una vez más por todo los invitados dispusieron su camino hasta llegar a Suna.

Durante todo el camino Temari hablaba con Hinata sobre lo hermosa que había estado toda la ceremonia, la comida y la novia misma, hasta que Temari menciono algo importante.

-Tu olor… me recuerda mucho a…-la rubia se quedó pensando un momento cuando Gaara concluyo.

-Nuestra madre… ella solía utilizar alguna veces la esencia de lirios del desierto—dijo mirándolos desde atrás haciendo que todos regresaran a mirarlo cuando por fin hablo después de que se había quedado callado en todo el camino.

-¿Y… y eso te… te molesta Gaara?—preguntó la peliazul temerosa de su reacción, se había dado cuenta que cuando algo le molestaba a Gaara se volvía totalmente agresivo.

-No—suspiro respirando profundamente—me gusta ese olor—dijo totalmente inexpresivo al seguir caminando y ambas mujeres volvieron a la conversación de esa forma hasta llegar a las puerta de Suna, cuando llegaron ya había caído la noche y en el desierto se tornaba muy frío, Kankurō se acercó a darle su abrigo a Temari quien tiritaba de frío a su lado y Hinata camino abrazándose a sí misma hasta que sintió un peso encima, ella se puso tensa al ver que era el abrigo de su ahora esposo.

-Si tienes frío dímelo, no te quedes callada—dijo Gaara mientras le daba el abrigo, Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Gra…gracias Gaara—lo miro un momento mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual Gaara jamás había recibido antes por parte de una mujer que no fuera Temari, a lo cual no supo cómo corresponder y solo continúo con el camino.

Llegaron a Suna ya muy entrada la noche, después de caminar todo el trayecto desde Konoha sin descansar, dos ninjas los recibieron sorprendidos.

-Kazekage-sama, pensamos que llegaría mañana en la mañana—dijeron ambos hombres escoltando a la familia del Kazekage hasta el edificio principal donde residían, el Kazekage no les respondió absolutamente de sus razones por las cuales llegaba antes a la aldea.

-Los veré mañana para arreglar asuntos pendientes, váyanse—indico Gaara y ambos hombres se marcharon a continuar con la guardia que hacían en las puertas y murallas de la aldea.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a descansar—indico Kankurō llevándose a Temari con él para dejarla en su habitación, mientras Hinata y Gaara se quedaron solos en el pasillo principal.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir—Gaara miro por un momento a Hinata quien se ponía roja como un tomate, Gaara ignoro completamente la razón por la cual ella se ruborizaba si no le había dicho ningún cumplido o mencionado alguna situación vergonzosa; una vez que entraron a la habitación que a partir de hoy seria de ambos Gaara camino hasta un rincón quitándose la calabaza de encima y ponerse a buscar su ropa de dormir, Hinata se quedó un momento inmóvil viendo la habitación detalladamente, era claro que esta habitación era mucho más grande y poseía un solo armario y cama, la decoración era bastante simple cosa que no parecía importarle, después de algunos minutos Hinata camino hasta el armario buscando también su ropa de dormir, la tomo y camino hasta sentarse al borde de la cama y pensó "¿debería desvestirme aquí frente a él?", y porque no hacerlo de todas formas ambos estaban casados y sería ridículo el meterse al baño solo para cambiarse de ropa, entonces Hinata empezó a quitarse el vestido lentamente ante la mirada ligeramente sonrojada de su esposo, una vez que termino de quitarse la ropa se levantó de la cama y su mirada se encontró con la de Gaara y por un instante ambos se acercaron mirándose más de cerca, como si todo el mundo se moviera a su alrededor para juntarlo, Hinata reacciono y tomo el vestido de pijama colocándoselo rápidamente se acercó a la cama moviendo las cobijas para meterse dentro y cubrirse, Gaara hizo lo mismo y se miraron un momento ambos acostados, Hinata estiro su mano lentamente hasta alcanzar el rostro de Gaara acariciarlo por encima y noto que su piel era suave como la de ella.

Gaara la miraba hipnotizado por sus ojos "es hermosa" "una criatura perfecta" pensaba para sus adentros cerrando los ojos mientras ella lo acariciaba, su corazón latía muy rápido con cada caricia que al parecer lo hacía con cariño, Hinata suspiro porque pensó que hacia bien en acariciarlo lentamente para que él confiara en ella y de pronto su mente volvió a atormentarla "debes hacerlo" "cumplir tu deber de esposa con él", ella cerro los ojos acercándose un poco más a él besándolo tiernamente, esto sorprendió a Gaara quien abrió los ojos rápidamente pero sin despegar su rostro de Hinata, él la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo su beso acercándola más a él, el beso iba subiendo de intensidad a medida que las caricias aumentaban de igual forma, hasta que ambos separaron sus labios para respirar.

-N…no, puedo hacerlo ahora—dijo Hinata avergonzada—perdóname—dijo alejándose de él hasta el extremo las lejano de la cama.

Gaara se quedó un poco confundido "¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?" se preguntó y cuando intento moverse se sintió algo incómodo por la erección que se había hecho presente, las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron ligeramente y solo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hinata al otro extremo de la cama.

-No pasa nada, Buenas noches—susurro sintiendo avergonzado por aquel "incidente" como él lo había llamado esperando que bajara pronto.

Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

**Bueno los he hecho parecer a ambos como niñitos con respecto al sexo xD pero creo que lo dejare avanzar ligeramente con las situaciones :3 Espero sus comentarios x3**


	6. Solamente el tiempo

**Gomen nasai ! _ sé que dije nuevo capítulo cada 2 días pero culpen a la Pump it up, porque no lo haya hecho, sin embargo aquí esta !**

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto del anime/manga Naruto**

**A leer x3**

_**Capítulo 6 "Solamente el tiempo"**_

El sol comenzaba a dejarse ver por entre las colinas de rodeaban la aldea escondida de la Arena, ya habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses después de la boda celebrada en Konoha y la vida de la familia Sabaku no era de lo más tranquila "aparentemente".

En los arreglos de la casa que convenían a la comida, la limpieza y demás ahora le correspondían completamente a Hinata quien hacia un trabajo verdaderamente excelente, sin duda había aprendido todo lo necesario para llevar un hogar en orden además de que algunos días solía entrenar con Temari para perfeccionar su Taijutsu.

Durante la primera semana en la que Gaara y Hinata empezaron su vida en matrimonio los hermanos de Gaara, Temari y Kankurō permanecieron aun viviendo en el edificio del Kazekage hasta que después pensaron que era mucho mejor para su hermano y su ahora esposa que ellos se pasaran a vivir a otro lugar para de esa forma darles privacidad que necesitaban, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Temari aclaro que visitaría a Hinata todos los días para que no se sintiera sola, en el fondo sabía que a su hermano aun le tomaría algún tiempo el abrir más sus sentimientos hacia Hinata.

Pero cuando empezaron a vivir solos, Gaara y Hinata se trataban con un total hermetismo entre ellos ¿Por qué?, ambos aún tenían muy presente la primera noche que compartieron una habitación, Hinata no deseaba volver a incomodar a Gaara intentando cumplir con sus deberes de esposa completamente, tenía el volver a fallar, aunque dentro de sí misma cada vez que percibía el aroma de Gaara cerca de ella al dormir o simplemente el escuchar sus respiraciones tranquilas al dormir en su cuerpo entraba el deseo de estar nuevamente mucho más cerca de él.

Mientras tanto Gaara trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que le era posible en la oficina del Kazekage con el trabajo que le quedaba pendiente cada día, al mantener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos evitaba que los recuerdo de aquella primera noche volvieran a su cabeza, solo habían pequeñas ocasiones en las que mientras trabajaba y cerraba los ojos por breves instantes muchas imágenes de Hinata venían a su cabeza, a él le empezó a gustar demasiado la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Hinata en muy contadas ocasiones cuando estaba en presencia de Gaara, él había aprendido a disfrutar de esos momento en la cena disimuladamente.

**-Kazekage-sama…-**dijo su jōnin ayudante sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Sí?—**respondió sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, abriendo los ojos con la mirada fija en varios papeles que leer y firmar.

**-Kazekage-sama, el consejo de ancianos me ha pedido comunicarle sobre la reunión que se realizara mañana…-**explico el jōnin e hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando—**Y… han dicho expresamente que su esposa también sea convocada—**termino haciendo una reverencia ante el Kazekage.

**-¿Mi esposa?...—**pregunto entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente juntando sus manos frente a su rostro, pensó durante un momento "¿Con que razón la convocarían a ella también?", suspiro cansado y poso su mirada en la ventana, se había dado cuenta que la noche ya había caído sobre Suna, se levantó y ordeno que el jōnin que lo acompañara podría retirarse hasta verlo mañana en la mañana.

Salió del despacho y camino lentamente con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda pensando en la reunión del consejo de ancianos a la que tendría que acudir mañana con Hinata, no dejaba de cuestionarse la razón por la cual abrían convocado a su esposa también, si todo hasta ahora había salido muy bien, durante estos seis meses posteriores a la boda, ellos habían demostrado ser una pareja estable, sin problemas, aunque más parecían ser amigos que esposos, Gaara deseaba que las cosas se dieran por si solas para que con el tiempo Hinata lo amara, aunque él ya le había tomado un cariño absolutamente especial, no estaba seguro si lo que sentía por ella era amor o no, respiro profundamente mientras se quedaba parado frente a la puerta de la sala-comedor, donde Hinata seguramente estaría preparando la cena, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la figura de Hinata parada frente a la ventana de la sala mirando muy atentamente la luna, esta al percatarse de la presencia de Gaara se dio la vuelta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**-Konbanwa… Gaara, pensé que… que no vendrías a cenar—**expreso Hinata con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, indicando a uno los sirvientes que la cena podría empezar a servirse después su mirada volvió a posarse sobre Gaara mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y tomo asiento ante la mesa.

**-Oyasumi nasai, lo lamento, hoy he tardado más de lo acostumbrado—**respondió Gaara mirándola atento, él disfrutaba de cada pequeño gesto que tenía Hinata con él, de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse alguien especial, para el joven pelirrojo esa era una sensación totalmente desconocida que en poco tiempo le había llegado a gustar demasiado aunque jamás se lo había dicho a Hinata, él simplemente prefería observarla, tomo asiento frente a la mesa y miraba como la cena les era servida, él sabía perfectamente el como Hinata indicaba que las cosas fueran hechas y desde que ambos vivían juntos el sabor de la comida le había agradado mucho más al Kazekage.

Empezaron a comer en absoluto silencio durante toda la cena no se escuchó nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones al comer, una vez que terminaron Hinata se apresuró a recoger los platos de la cena y empezó a servir el té con algunas pequeñas galletas para dar por finalizada la cena, cuando de pronto Gaara empezó a hablar.

**-Mañana vendrás conmigo a la reunión del consejo de ancianos—**dijo Gaara serio mientras tomaba la taza de té con ambas manos y lo bebía lentamente, Hinata se quedó sorprendida pensando del porque la llevaría al consejo de ancianos, "¿Estará bien preguntarle porque?" se preguntó a si mima.

**-¿Por qué es necesaria mi presencia?—**pregunto Hinata de forma tímida al beber de su taza de té.

**-No lo sé, solo me han informado eso—**respondió Gaara al terminar su té levantándose de la mesa, agradeció la cena y camino en dirección a la habitación.

Hinata se quedó en silencio totalmente terminando su taza de té y una vez que hubo terminado se levantó dejando en orden la sala-comedor y apagando las luces de la habitación, camino silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que comparte con Gaara, al entrar trato de no hacer nada de ruido para no despertarlo, paso lentamente hasta el armario sacando su ropa de dormir y se la coloco sentada en el borde inferior de la cama, una vez que termino de cambiarse ropa camino hasta la cómoda tomando un cepillo empezando a cepillarse el cabello como acostumbraba cada noche, cerró los ojos al cepillarse ya que se relajaba, aunque no había tenido un día pesado le gustaba relajarse antes de dormir, dejo el cepillo de lado y giro su cuerpo en dirección a la cama notando que Gaara dormía profundamente, se metió a la cama cubriéndose con la sábana que estaba cerca de ella, cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida. A medida que iba avanzando la noche el frío se hacía más presente en la habitación de Gaara y Hinata, al parecer el frío había conspirado contra ellos haciendo que Hinata se acercará cada vez más a Gaara para sentirse un poco más abrigada, Gaara como ya estaba acostumbrado al frío nocturno de Suna continuaba dormido en su lugar habitual cuando de pronto un olor característico a flores muy cerca de él lo hizo despertar y se dio la vuelta mirando en dirección a Hinata solo para ver que era y noto que la bella peliazul tiritaba de frío a su lado buscando una forma de sentirse abrigada, Gaara solo se quedó mirándola extrañado por la situación y se estiro para cobijar a Hinata con una manta, cuando la peliazul tomo su brazo inconscientemente apegándose a él para obtener calor, el corazón de Gaara latió muy rápido por aquel pequeño contacto que tenía con Hinata después de tanto tiempo en que ambos se habían evitado mutuamente, en el serio rostro del pelirrojo se mostró una sonrisa volviendo a acostarse a lado de ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hinata se levantó primero y se vio a lado de Gaara y no entendía del cómo había amanecido a lado de él, un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas y se alejó de él sin despertarlo y se preparó un baño para empezar el día, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo pensó que había sido algo muy bonito el amanecer a lado de Gaara, no evitándose como lo habían hecho los últimos meses, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír por la sensación con la que se había despertado en la mañana, termino de bañarse y tomo un vestido de color negro con algunos bordes rojos de adorno, al salir del baño noto que Gaara ya no estaba en la habitación y se sorprendió apresurándose a ir a la sala-comedor a servir el desayuno.

**-Ohaiyo Gaara—**lo saludo Hinata con una leve reverencia y Gaara la correspondió de la misma forma como en un día normal igual que los anteriores, Hinata camino hacía la cocina donde algunos de los sirvientes ya estaban preparando el desayuno y dio varias indicaciones, después volvió a la sala-comedor tomando haciendo frente a la mesa al igual que Gaara lo había hecho.

**-Ayer en la noche tenías mucho frío…-**comento Gaara mientras leía algunas de las cartas provenientes de Konoha y otras aldeas.

**-¿Uh?, pu…pues supongo que sí, supongo que…que el frío en la noche se hace cada vez más helado—**respondió Hinata tímidamente mirándolo de reojo**—Per…perdóname si te he molestado en la noche—**concluyo mientras se miraba los dedos esperando que a él no le haya molestado el tenerla tan cerca.

**-No me has molestado—**respondió alejando la vista un rato de las cartas para mirarla y noto que estaba nerviosa porque había vuelto a tartamudear al hablarle "¿Aun me tiene miedo?" pensó suspirando pesadamente **–Me ha gustado el saber que puedo servirte de algo—**expreso serio y empezó a desayunar dejando el trabajo de lado, Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y le demostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de empezar a desayunar, el silencio una vez más reino en la habitación mientras comían.

**-Gaara…-**dijo Hinata en voz baja dejando de comer un momento, se miró los dedos jugando con ellos un momento tomando valor para hablarle al Kazekage.

**-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?—**Gaara se dirigió a ella en parte sorprendido porque le había hablado durante la comida, aparto la vista de la comida y miro fijamente a la chica de los ojos aperlados.

**-Amm… durante las noches muy frías como la de anoche…-**se mordió los labios ligeramente, respiro profundamente y alzo la mirada notando que él la miraba muy atento fijo en ella, haciendo que se ruborizara.

**-¿Podría dormir un poco más cerca de ti?, es que… aun no logro acostumbrarme al frío nocturno—**dijo finalmente mostrándole una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, a Hinata le había gustado el poder acercarse un poco más a él para así con el tiempo tener una relación de más confianza con su marido. Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta sin embargo en su rostro no se reflejó aquella sorpresa y solo asintió con la cabeza terminando de comer.

**-Claro me gustaría que así fuera, no me gusta que pases frío podrías enfermar—**la miro mientras ella terminaba de comer cuando un jōnin apareció en la puerta.

**-Ohaiyo Kazekage-sama y Hinata-sama, el consejo de ancianos los esperan…-**dijo el jōnin haciendo una reverencia frente al Kazekage y su esposa, quienes se levantaron de la mesa y Gaara extendió su mano para que Hinata la tomará y así caminaron juntos hasta el salón principal de reuniones del consejo, Hinata estaba nerviosa porque no sabía para que era solicitada su presencia frente al consejo y Gaara se cuestionaba la misma cosa "¿Por qué convocar a su esposa también?".

Una vez que se abrieron las pesadas puertas del salón principal de juntas, los ancianos miembros del consejo empezaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que el Kazekage y su esposa tomaron haciendo frente a la mesa de reuniones.

**-Bien… ¿Por qué se ha solicitado mi presencia nuevamente ante ustedes en esta ocasión?—**pregunto Gaara directo al punto sin perder tiempo frente a los ancianos, Hinata mantenía su boca cerrada con la mirada nerviosa en sus manos hasta que un anciano se levantó y empezó a hablar.

**-Kazekage-sama, Hinata-sama… como es de su conocimiento su boda se realizó con el fin de mantener una unión firme entre Suna y Konoha…-**empezó hablando el anciano y camino alrededor de la mesa con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos cruzados atrás de su espalda, hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando**—Ahora, es deber del Kazekage el darle a su aldea un heredero, para que posteriormente pueda tomar su puesto si es necesario y muestra todos los requisitos para ser Kazekage—**expreso el anciano deteniéndose detrás de Hinata, haciendo que Gaara lo mirara fijamente a la expectativa de sus palabras, mientras que Hinata tembló ligeramente sintiéndose más nerviosa por las palabras del anciano, "Un heredero" pensó ella, no había tenido intimidad con Gaara desde aquella noche de bodas en la que intento cumplir con su deber de esposa y no pudo lograrlo, ella solo cerro los ojos bajando la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma por no poder lograrlo esa noche, Gaara vio la expresión de Hinata y se molestó con el anciano por el cambio de expresión que había causado en Hinata.

**-Hinata-sama, ¿acaso tiene problemas para concebir al heredero del Kazekage?—**pregunto el anciano agachándose ligeramente en medio de ambos. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, temblando notoriamente por lo nerviosa que estaba frente a la pregunta que le había hecho el anciano.

**-¡Basta!—**grito Gaara levantándose de la mesa apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa haciendo que esta temblara**—No permitiré que se le hagan estas preguntas a mi esposa…-**expreso furioso y todos en la sala notaron como la arena se acumulada a su alrededor en una peligrosa cantidad haciendo que el consejo empezara a temer por su seguridad e incluso el mismo anciano-líder comenzó a apartarse.

**-Kazekage-sama… solo es una preocupación de la aldea… amm… aquel heredero es necesario…-**dijo el hombre alejándose cada vez más lejos de ellos y noto como la arena lo perseguía sosteniéndolo de ambos pies fijándolo al suelo, el hombre entro en desesperación intentando escapar ante el asombro y temor de los demás presentes en la sala, Hinata lo veía todo empezando a volver a tener miedo de Gaara y pensó "Todo esto es mi culpa, debo darle un heredero a Suna, aun no es tarde", Gaara rodeo a Hinata caminando furioso en dirección al anciano que estaba siendo sujetado por la arena de Gaara, Hinata se movió un poco de su lugar alcanzando a tomar la mano de su esposo deteniéndolo antes que matara a ese hombre.

**-Gaara…-**Hinata sostenía su mano apenas y se levantó acercándose a él colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho aun nerviosa, Gaara se quedó paralizado al sentir la mano de Hinata en contacto con la suya, ella no lo había tocado desde aquella vez y ahora lo había hecho de nuevo, en su mirada noto cierta culpabilidad.

**-Yo… yo haré todo lo posible por darte un…un heredero—**le susurro Hinata mientras bajaba su mirada, Gaara se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Hinata y tomo su mentón levantando su rostro para ver de nuevo aquellos bellos ojos aperlados.

**-Si no lo deseas, no es necesario, no importa lo que diga el consejo—**le susurro de igual forma, él lo que menos deseaba era obligar a Hinata a estar con él íntimamente si ella no lo deseaba, Hinata lo miro sonriendo débilmente y estiro su mano hasta su rostro acariciando su mejilla.

—**Si lo deseo…-**dijo Hinata decidida a entregarse a Gaara completamente, y debía admitir que una pequeña llama había crecido en su interior haciendo que su aprecio por Gaara creciera un poco cada día, Gaara le mostro una mirada cálida correspondiéndole, de pronto la arena se calmó y empezó a meterse de nuevo en la calabaza y los ancianos presentes retomaron el aliento, al igual que el hombre que había sido detenido por la arena en medio de la habitación.

**-Tendrán un heredero, pronto, es todo, con permiso…-**dijo Gaara haciendo una reverencia ante el consejo saliendo de la sala de reuniones y Hinata hizo lo mismo retirándose de la sala detrás de Gaara, una vez que ambos salieron Hinata se acercó a Gaara antes que entrara a su despacho.

**-Amm… hasta la cena Gaara…-** se despidió de él con una sonrisa amistosa y se acercó tímidamente a darle un beso en la mejilla, ante el asombro completo del pelirrojo.

**-Nos veremos en la cena…-**respondió metiéndose al despacho para que Hinata no notare el pequeño rubor que le había provocado en el rostro, el jōnin que estaba en el despacho noto algo extraño en el Kazekage pero prefirió no preguntarle nada y solo lo vio pasar apresurado tomando asiento frente al escritorio y el jōnin le paso rápidamente los papeles y trabajo para empezar el día como acostumbraba, Gaara no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace algunos minutos en la sala del consejo, "¿Acaso Hinata lo quería?" eso fue lo que pudo razonar, al pensar en eso su corazón latió demasiado rápido "¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntaba al revisar los papeles y solo respiro mirando por la ventana, "la veré de nuevo en la cena" pensó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que vuelva al trabajo.

Hinata se sonrió al ver como Gaara entraba en el despacho rápidamente después que le había dado aquel inocente beso en la mejilla, bueno los esposos se besaban en la boca y ellos se trataban más bien como si fueran enamorados o algo por estilo, Hinata sacudió la cabeza por la divertida escena y camino hasta la habitación para tomar un libro y empezar a leer, Temari no vendría a visitarla durante un mes aproximadamente porque había salido de misión, Hinata suspiro un poco triste porque disfrutaba de la compañía de su cuñada, después sus pensamientos saltaron de ámbito completamente cuando su mirada se posó en la cama, "¿Debo ponerme algo especial para esta noche?" pensó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y camino hacia el armario sacando algunos vestidos mirándose al espejo durante varios minutos cada vez que agarraba un vestido, hasta que el ultimo vestido era de un color azul marino muy parecido a su cabello son algunas flores de cerezo bordadas.

**-¡Este es!—**exclamo sonriendo al espejo, aparto el vestido y los demás los volvió a guardar en el armario, cuando noto que la noche estaba empezando a caer sobre Suna.

**-¡La cena!—**grito saliendo apresurada hacia la cocina dando las indicaciones necesarias para que se prepara una cena ligeramente especial, no sabía porque se estaba esmerando ese día para que todo fuese absolutamente especial, ¿Acaso deseaba impresionar al Kazekage?, pues no lo sabía, solo quería que todo fuese hermoso esa noche. Hinata volvió a la habitación preparando un baño volviendo a lavar su cabello con la esencia del lirio del desierto que Hanabi le había regalado después de la boda, una vez que termino de bañarse se vistió y noto que aquella prenda hacia que su figura resaltase un poco más de lo habitual y pensó que el vestido tal vez le quedaba demasiado pequeño, pero ahora ya no tenía tiempo para buscar otro, salió del baño y se agarró el cabello en una larga cola de caballo, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación y caminaba en dirección a la sala-comedor se encontró con Gaara frente a la puerta al mismo tiempo y ambos tontearon al momento de verse.

**-Konbanwa—**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron mutuamente y Gaara abrió la puerta de la sala-comedor dejando pasar primero a Hinata quien rápidamente se acercó a la cocina indicando que la cena se sirviera lo más pronto posible, ella volvió a la sala y tomo asiento frente a la mesa como todas las noches. Ahora Gaara la veía fijamente de nuevo como tratando de averiguar qué era lo diferente en ella ahora, Hinata paso una mano por su oreja recogiendo un mechón de cabello que se había soltado.

**-¿Es un atuendo nuevo?—**pregunto Gaara mientras les servían la comida y Hinata se ruborizo mirándolo por breves momentos.

**-No… lo encontré en el armario, no… no lo había visto antes—**explico Hinata empezando a cenar y Gaara hizo lo mismo.

**-Se te ve muy bien—**dijo el pelirrojo continuando con su cena y Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias…-**respondió ante el halago y después de algunos minutos ambos terminaron de cenar, tomaron el té en silencio hasta que se levantaron de la mesa, tomaron el mismo camino que todos los días hasta su habitación, al entrar ambos tomaron su ropa de dormir y se la colocaron en silencio, Hinata cepillo si cabello como lo hacía habitualmente todas las noches y se metió a la cama, Gaara leía un libro aun con la luz de la lámpara encendida y cuando noto que Hinata se preparaba para dormir cerró el libro y apago la luz acostándose en su "lado de la cama", Hinata lo vio con cierta tristeza porque el parecía no interesarse en lo absoluto por ella, y entonces se acercó lentamente a él acurrucándose cerca de su brazo y Gaara abrió los ojos mirándola.

**-Oh… lo había olvidado, tienes frío en las noches—**Gaara suspiro girando su cuerpo completamente hacia ella para abrazarla, y Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos de color verde aquamarina, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados en los ojos del otro y como un impulso acercaron sus rostros, sellando sus labios en un profundo y abrasador beso, totalmente diferente a las otras veces en las que sus labios se habían encontrado alguna vez, este beso estaba lleno de deseo por parte de ambos, haciendo que se profundizara con el pasar de los minutos, Hinata rodeo el cuello de Gaara atrayéndolo hacia ella haciendo que él se colocara sobre ella sin separar sus labios ni un solo instante, él bajo sus manos instintivamente acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, primero empezando a juguetear con los bordes del vestido de dormir de Hinata, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y volvía a subir sus manos enredando sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo de Gaara, los besos cada vez se hacían más y más intensos entre ellos haciendo que ambos entraran en calor excitándose por la cercanía del otro, ambos se deseaban y no podía parar ahora que estaban juntos, Hinata recorría sus manos por el pecho de Gaara quitándole la camisa rápidamente tirándola lejos de ellos y bajo sus manos apresuradamente hasta los pantalones de algodón desatándolos para quitárselos en cualquier momento, Gaara soltó sus labios un momento empezando a besar su cuello haciendo que Hinata gimiera con cada beso que le daba y las pequeñas mordidas que le dejaba en el camino hasta llegar sus pecho, de un tirón Gaara se deshizo del vestido de Hinata que era lo único que la cubría, beso sus pechos con intensidad bajando una de sus manos en dirección a su intimidad empezando a acariciarla por encima notando que su mujer estaba totalmente húmeda solo esperando su entrada, Gaara sonrió mientras la besaba e introdujo un de sus dedos en ella para humedecerla más.

**-Ah…-**Hinata gimió algo fuerte al sentir el dedo de Gaara introducirse en ella lentamente excitándola aún más de lo que estaba, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, Hinata sentía como un pequeño calor estuvo a punto de estallar dentro de ella y Gaara quito la mano antes que ella terminara, volvió a subir con el mismo camino de besos y mordidas hasta sus labios besándola y la miro un momento colocando ambas manos alrededor de su rostro.

**-Yo… te quiero Hinata—**dijo Gaara mirándola, ahora era el momento en que podía expresar sus sentimientos con ella, aunque después no fuera correspondido como él creía, Hinata tomo su rostro entre sus manos volviendo a besarlo.

**-Yo también… te quiero Gaara—**sonrió al decirle que le quería y Gaara aparto sus pantalones rápidamente notando como su miembro se encontraba erecto, volvió a besar a la bella peliazul quien abría sus piernas ligeramente permitiendo que Gaara se acomodara entre ellas y en un movimiento lento la penetro, Hinata apretó los ojos porque sintió dolor cuando Gaara la penetro aunque lentamente hasta que llego a lo profundo de ella, movió sus caderas ligeramente hacia atrás para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero Gaara la sostuvo firmemente con ambas manos y comenzó a embestirla primero con movimientos lentos, las respiraciones de ambos se hacían cada vez más rápidas al igual que las embestidas, Hinata se sujetó fuertemente del cuello de Gaara y en algunas ocasiones arañaba la espalda de él por el placer que le proporcionaba, el dolor había desaparecido al cabo de poco tiempo y dejándose llevar ambos sentían que se perdían completamente en el otro.

**-Ah…ah... ah… ¡Gaara!—**gritaba Hinata de placer al sentir llegar el orgasmo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca entreabierta, al cabo de unos instantes un gruñido escapo de Gaara quien la embestía más rápido hasta que la alcanzo en el éxtasis, después yendo más lento hasta detenerse, Gaara abrió los ojos mirando a Hinata retomar el aliento y abrir lentamente los ojos mirándolo, de una forma muy diferente a como lo había mirado antes, su mirada reflejaba cariño y deseo por él, lo que le había sentirse realizado y sin dudarlo le mostro una amplia sonrisa, Hinata sintió como su corazón se alegraba al ver tal sonrisa y volvió a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba, él se recostó a su lado también abrazándola.

**-Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como hasta ahora—**dijo Gaara al acariciar el cabello de Hinata y ella volvió a mirarlo.

**-Soy feliz contigo—**dijo sinceramente mirando a Gaara acurrucándose entre sus protectores brazos quedándose dormida y Gaara la acompaño al cabo de unos minutos.

A partir de ese día los días de la pareja cambiarían haciendo que vivieran una vida con sentimientos totalmente correspondidos.

**Les gusto el capítulo nuevo?, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, muchos de ustedes me han animado a ponerle sazón a la historia 8), ahora me gustaría leer que opinan de ese capítulo.**

**Domo arigato! por leer este fanfic :3 y los veo pronto con la actualización.**


	7. Visitas y Sorpresas

Gomen nasai ! _ sé que ahora si querran matarme pero eso de los examenes de la universidad es una lata asi que dije nuevo capítulo cada 2 días pero ahora voy a poder subir un capítulo nuevo cada semana. I promise 3

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto del anime/manga Naruto

A Leer x3

_**Capítulo 7 "Visitas y Sorpresas"**_

Después de aquella primera noche verdaderamente juntos como marido y mujer, Gaara y Hinata comenzaron a intimar un poco más cada día, no solo en sus deberes como esposos, sino que se preocupaban mucho más por saber a fondo cuales eran los gustos del otro, pasatiempos, cosas que debían saber antes de casarse, pero como obviamente las cosas no se dieron de una forma "normal", mejor es tarde que nunca, después de todo jamás se termina de conocer por completo a una persona.

El día comenzaba en Suna, una delicada brisa entraba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación de Gaara y Hinata, acariciando ligeramente los cuerpos desnudos de ambos haciendo que Hinata quien se encontraba atravesada sobre el pecho de Gaara se estremeciera por el frío que acaricio su piel y en un reflejo involuntario los brazos que se encontraban alrededor del hombre lo apretaran un poco más para obtener calor, este pequeño movimiento hizo que Gaara abriera los ojos, despertando relajado por primera vez, vio a la peliazul atravesada sobre él y sonrió levemente acariciando el cabello de Hinata con una mano y se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso en el pelo, Hinata se movió tallando sus ojos con la mano derecha y miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada aquamarina de Gaara en la cual se refleja cariño por ella, Hinata le sonrió ampliamente y le acaricio una mejilla con sumo cuidado.

**-Ohaiyo gozaimasu…-**susurro Hinata, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Gaara dándole un pequeño beso en los labios en forma de saludo, Gaara correspondió de la misma forma volviendo a abrazarla, bajo sus manos lentamente por su espalda desnuda hasta su cintura apretándola ligeramente contra él, Hinata rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos profundizando el beso, ambos cuerpos volvieron a entrar en calor hasta que Hinata separo sus labios de él mirándolo de forma tierna.

**-Gaara…-**dijo estando a poca distancia de sus labios tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras lo miraba.

**-¿Qué sucede?—**pregunto Gaara aun teniéndola abrazada, tratando de regular su respiración, Hinata lo seguía mirando mientras sonreía y Gaara no entendía lo que sucedía.

**-Ya es… algo tarde—**empezó diciendo acercándose nuevamente a besarlo un momento**-¿No iras a trabajar hoy?—**pregunto inocente dándole pequeños besos en los labios

**-Si…quisieras dejarme ir, me habrías dejado de besar—**respondió con un tono divertido que solo utilizaba con Hinata, sonrió de lado y ambos continuaron con aquellos besos sin querer separarse, las últimas dos semanas después de aquella primera noche juntos, en las mañanas batallaban por querer levantarse y al final lo hacía pero ya cuando entraba la tarde y este día planeaban hacer lo mismo hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

**-Gaara… Hinata… ya levántense, ya es temprano ¿Qué están haciendo?...—**gritaba Temari, tocando la puerta de la habitación, había llegado cuatro días antes de la misión a la que se había ido y por lo visto tenía prisa por hablar con sus hermanos.

Hinata y Gaara se quedaron quietos y ambos se sonrojaron por la pregunta de Temari, se levantaron y Hinata tomo una sábana con la cual cubrirse y entrar al baño para tomar una ducha y vestirse, Gaara la tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarla, después dejándola entrar al baño, se acercó a la cama tomando la otra sábana rodeando su cintura con la tela y se acercó a abrir la puerta con la expresión seria de siempre.

**-¿Qué demonios sucede Temari?—**pregunto Gaara mientras veía a su hermana que tenía en la cara una expresión de "impresionada"**-¿Qué sucede?—**volvió a preguntar.

**-Amm…espera se me acaba de olvidar—**dijo Temari sacando la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de recordar, una gran gota apareció en la frente de Gaara quien seguía con su expresión seria **–Ahh… creo que lo he olvidado… hoy desayunaremos con ustedes… Adiós—**Temari seguía mostrándole su expresión graciosa mientras se marchaba y Gaara solo la miro serio y aquella gota no desaparecía, volvió a entrar a la habitación negando con la cabeza, Temari solo se volvía distraída cuando estaba con Shikamaru cerca de ella o tal vez lo hacía por molestarlo, entonces fue ahí cuando tomo en cuenta las palabras de su hermana, "desayunaremos con ustedes", ¿acaso serian solo ellos juntos con sus hermanos? O ¿había querido decir que el día de hoy tenían visitas?, a Gaara no le gustaban para nada las visitas, resoplo cerrando la puerta y vio como algunos minutos después salía Hinata del baño con algunas gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello, Gaara se la miro acercarse al armario y sacar un vestido negro con bordes rojos y además de eso alistar la ropa de Gaara para después de su baño, Gaara camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella y la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella lo mirase.

**-Al parecer hoy tendremos visitas, será mejor salir pronto de aquí—**dijo Gaara después de darle un beso en la mejilla y camino lentamente hasta el baño. Una vez que entro tomo una ducha rápida en agua fría para relajarse, tomo la toalla cercana a él y la envolvió en su cintura, salió del baño y vio como Hinata se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo, Gaara se acercó hasta donde estaba su ropa y se la coloco rápidamente terminando por colocarse en sombrero de Kazekage, giro su vista y vio a Hinata lista mirándolo con una sonrisa desde la puerta de la habitación. Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano abriendo la puerta y dejando que ella saliese primero del lugar; las cosas habían tomado un rumbo muy bonito últimamente entre ellos dos, estaban aprendiendo a amar a la persona que estaría junto a ellos para siempre y su relación mejoraba con el pasar del tiempo que compartían, caminaron uno a lado del otro hasta llegar a la sala-comedor donde se evidenciaba la presencia de visitas, Gaara frunció el ceño y Hinata se mostró algo curiosa y tímida por conocer la identidad de sus visitas, desde que había contraído matrimonio con el Kazekage de Suna, no habían recibido visitas de nadie más que de los hermanos de Gaara quienes pasaban varios días junto a ellos, Hinata estiro la mano y abrió la puerta haciendo que todos los invitados de un momento a otro guardaran silencio y se levantaran haciendo una reverencia ante la presencia del Kazekage y de su esposa, Gaara y Hinata respondieron levemente de la misma forma ante la reverencia y pasaron a sentarse en los lugares que acostumbraban, Hinata mostro una delicada sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su antigua sensei Kurenai Yūhi, quién hace poco había tenido a su bebé y se encontraba mucho mejor después de la muerte de Asuma, su mirada siguió recorriendo a quienes se encontraban en la mesa y vio que Shikamaru también se encontraba ahí, pudo notar rápidamente las miradas jugases que él compartía con Temari, en cambio, Gaara arqueo una ceja al notar ese comportamiento bobo en su hermana, Kankurō carraspeo dándole aviso a Temari que Gaara la estaba observando, Hinata ladeo la cabeza y sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera.

**-Veo que te encuentras muy bien Hinata—**dijo Kurenai mirando a Hinata mientras sonreía, le daba mucho gusto ver que su alumna estaba siendo bien tratada y aparentemente se presentaba feliz en su vida junto al Kazekage de la Arena.

**-Uhh… si… estoy muy bien Kurenai-sensei—**respondió Hinata con un rubor en las mejillas, de pronto empezó a recorrer su mirada por la habitación hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Gaara frente a ella y volvió a bajar la mirada completamente avergonzada, Kurenai pensó para sí misma _"la esencia de Hinata tímida aún está muy presente en ella"_, todos continuaron comiendo el desayuno y se hizo presente el crucé de algunas palabras durante la comida hasta que todos terminaron de comer al cabo de algunos minutos.

**-Bien… quisiera saber cuál es motivo de visitas en mi casa—**dijo Gaara con el tono serio y el rostro inexpresivo que acostumbra usar con todos, incluso con sus hermanos, Hinata lo miro un poco nerviosa por su cambio de actitud repentino, hace poco tiempo incluso lo había visto sonreír, ¿acaso Gaara estaba incómodo con las visitas?, Hinata empezó a jugar preocupada con sus dedos y bajo la mirada; Kurenai y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí durante un momento y después hablaron.

**-Si…, Kazekage-sama, la aldea de la Hoja le hace la invitación, a usted y a su esposa a la posesión del nuevo Hokage de la aldea—**expreso Kurenai sacando un sobre con un sello dorado y se lo entrego al Kazekage. Gaara frunció el ceño tomando el sobre y lo abrió, leyó con cuidado el mismo enunciado que le había hecho Kurenai, pero al final se expresaba que el nuevo Hokage sería Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara sonrió de lado por algunos segundos y después aquella pequeña sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

**-Al parecer Naruto lo logro después de todo—**dijo Shikamaru colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca y entonces Hinata lo comprendió rápidamente, Naruto iba a ser Hokage, le daba gusto el saber que su sueño se iba a ser realidad.

**-Amm, Gaara ¿podremos ir a Konoha?—**preguntó Hinata mostrándole una tierna sonrisa y Gaara levanto su mirada de la invitación encontrándose con el rostro de Hinata.

**-No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero podrás ir con Temari y Kankurō, iras en representación mía, disculpen me retiro—**concluyo Gaara levantándose de la mesa y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la oficina, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, en su mente pasaba la emoción de Hinata al saber que Naruto seria Hokage, Gaara siempre estuvo al tanto que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto desde que la vio en los exámenes chūnin hace ya varios años, además de los varios comentarios que había escuchado de Temari, eso le hizo pensar, _"¿Hinata en verdad siente algo por mi o simplemente está fingiendo?", _entro al despacho y se sentó frente al escritorio, el jōnin ayudante le paso varios papeles y empezó a trabajar pero su mente todavía lo torturaba, _"Si ella ha estado fingiendo lo ha hecho demasiado bien", _pensó para sí mismo soltó los papeles que tenía en las manos y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, _"¿Acaso he sido ciego al creer que ella me quiere?"._

**-Kazekage-sama… ¿se siente bien?—**pregunto el jōnin acercándose un poco hacia él.

**-Si—**respondió rápidamente en seco**—Aquí están las misiones ya asignadas y con mi sello, ve y entrégalas a los equipos correspondientes—**dijo dejando los papeles al alcance del joven quien rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho a completar su mandado.

Después de la salida de Gaara de la sala-comedor, todos se quedaron callados por algunos minutos hasta que Hinata se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a los invitados y hermanos.

**-Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru, es…espero que tengan una agradable visita mientras estén aquí, estoy… estoy segura que Temari y Kankurō estarán gustosos de enseñarles la aldea ¿ver… verdad?—**dijo Hinata mirando a Temari esperando que aceptara, quien sonrió ampliamente y se levantó abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

**-Vengan, hay muchos lugares que ver, no te preocupes Hinata seré una gran anfitriona—**todos empezaron a salir tranquilamente de la sala y Kankurō se quedó un momento con Hinata.

**-Alcánzanos pronto si no tienes pendiente con Gaara—**dijo Kankurō lanzándole una mirada de complicidad-pervertida, Hinata de inmediato se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su rostro totalmente ruborizado, y de un momento a otro Kankurō estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza quejándose de dolor, Hinata vio a Temari detrás de él

**-¡Baka! ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan imprudente?—**dijo Temari mirándolo enojada, y la peliazul los miraba riendo por aquella escena, Hinata extrañaba de alguna forma las imprudencia de Kankurō y la manera violenta de reaccionar de Temari con él.

**-Los alcanzare pronto…-**dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación, caminando un poco apresurada en dirección al despacho del Kazekage, cuando vio al jōnin salir del despacho aprovecho para entrar minutos después de que el joven se fuera. Abrió la puerta lentamente asomándose por un costado y entro cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella, pudo notar que Gaara estaba con una mano en la frente y su rostro parecía reflejar preocupación, _"¿pasará algo grave?" _se preguntó Hinata ocultando su chakra para acercarse a Gaara, noto que él estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, acerco su mano lentamente hasta intentar tocarlo cuando la mano de Gaara se movió rápidamente tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera y automáticamente tratara de soltarse, ella pudo sentir que la intensidad que chakra que emanaba Gaara en ese momento, era algo aterrador que le recordó esa vez que lo vio asesinar a esos ninjas en los exámenes chūnin, Hinata dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mirando la marca de los dedos de Gaara que habían quedado gravados en su muñeca, ella lo miro directamente con miedo mientras se sobaba la muñeca disipando el dolor; Gaara reacciono al cabo de unos minutos y vio en el rostro de Hinata el miedo que se reflejaba, sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba, se llevó una mano al pecho cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

**-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención herirte—**dijo Gaara en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo sucedido, ahora su esposa le tendría miedo a partir de ahora pensó. Hinata estaba confundida por la actitud tan variable de Gaara y no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que algo atormentaba los pensamientos del Kazekage, dejó el absurdo miedo que había tenido hace algunos momentos y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo mientras él aún seguía sentado frente al escritorio.

**-¿Qué sucede Gaara?—**pregunto Hinata preocupándose por él, ella sentía que desde el momento en que se casó con Gaara ahora ya no sería solo ella por la que tendría que preocuparse, sino que ahora también tendría que preocuparse por el bienestar de su esposo.

**-No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte—**respondió restándole importancia a sus pensamientos, alejando el abrazo de Hinata de él. **–Supongo has de estar muy emocionada por la posesión de Naruto como Hokage, seguramente desearas verlo…-**dijo Gaara con un tono un tanto arrogante y sarcástico que hasta ahora nunca había utilizado con Hinata.

**-Se equivoca Kazekage…, me da gusto por él sí, me gustaría verlo porque es mi amigo—**respondió Hinata con el tono de voz tranquilo y apacible que la caracteriza camino hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el despacho y tomo asiento mirando a Gaara desde ahí**—Pero, no iré si usted no va, tampoco iré yo, Temari y Kankurō harían suficiente en ir como sus representantes—**concluyó Hinata agarrando un libro y lo abrió empezando con su lectura, y mientras fingía leer recordaba lo que Temari le había dicho en sus primeras semanas en Suna _"Una mujer siempre consigue lo que quiere",_ esas fueron las palabras de Temari pero ¿acaso ella podría conseguir lo que quería de Gaara?. Mientras tanto Gaara la miraba desconcertado por la respuesta de Hinata con respecto al viaje a Konoha.

**-Quieres mucho a Naruto ¿no quieres verlo?—**insistió Gaara, porque deseaba saber que era lo que sentía Hinata ahora por Naruto y que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por él, no podía evitar el sentir una sensación extraña que ardía en su pecho al pensar que Hinata tal vez sentiría algo muy fuerte por Naruto aún, ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó, aun estando muy al pendiente de la respuesta de Hinata.

**-Yo quiero a Naruto… como se debe querer a los amigos—**respondió Hinata no separando su vista del libro mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Gaara quien se encontraba con ambas manos cruzadas frente a él apoyando su mentón sobre estas, Hinata suspiro y cerro el libro buscando la mirada verde aquamarina de Gaara**.—Pero… Yo a ti te amo, Sabaku no Gaara… así como se ama a un mejor amigo y esposo—**continuo sonriendo ligeramente y un rubor tiño sus mejillas**—Así que no iré a Konoha sin ti, prefiero quedarme, aquí contigo—**concluyo la hermosa peliazul jugando con sus dedos, avergonzada por la confesión que le había hecho a Gaara.

Gaara se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Hinata y se empezó a acusar a si mismo por dudar de Hinata, un ser tan puro y honesto como ella no sería capaz de mentirle o fingir amor por él, se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor del escritorio en dirección a Hinata, "ella me considera su mejor amigo"-pensó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro hasta llegar frente a ella, mirándola jugar con sus dedos, se inclinó y vio el rubor que teñía sus mejillas blancas, tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos de mucho más cerca.

**-Había sentido celos de Naruto… el pensar que lo aun lo querías como antes… me ha hecho comportarme irracionalmente contigo, Discúlpame —**dijo Gaara avergonzado por su comportamiento, acariciando una mejilla de la chica peliazul.

**-¿Cómo antes?, ¿A qué te refieres?—**pregunto Hinata sorprendida por aquello que acaba de escuchar, y entonces pensó rápidamente _"Gaara supo todo el tiempo del amor que sentía por Naruto…"_-pensó, Hinata lo miro con pena porque el supiera su "secreto" y aun así se casara con ella, y entonces recordó lo que alguna vez había escuchado a un par de muchachas hablar en la aldea _–Aquel hombre que sepa tu más obscuro secreto y sea capaz de amarte, aun a pesar de ello, jamás lo dejes ir, será uno de los pocos hombres que en verdad te amé con su corazón-_, una lagrima de felicidad salió de su ojo izquierdo rodando por su mejilla.

**-Siempre lo supe, por eso pensé que jamás llegarías a quererme tanto como a él—**Gaara respondió y tomo asiento junto a ella, mirándola atento.

**-Las…las cosas cambian…, los sentimientos son mucho más variables y el corazón empieza a amar lo que es bueno para el… -**concluyó Hinata volviendo a abrazarlo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Hinata jamás pensó sentirse tan cómoda con alguien tan serio y poco expresivo como lo es Gaara, de pronto sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los de ella y automáticamente rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos acercándolo más a ella, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Gaara rodeo su cintura con sus brazos recostándola sobre el sillón donde ambos se encontraban sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la bella peliazul, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, ambos correspondían rápidamente a las caricias y besos del otro, hasta que Hinata empezó a marearse, el calor del cuerpo de Gaara sobre ella se le empezó a hacer insoportable.

**-Gaara…Gaara…-**dijo susurrándole al oído, coloco sus manos en el pecho de él intentando separarlo con muy poca fuerza, Gaara se percató del rechazo que recibía de Hinata y se separó de ella mirándola desconcertado por lo que sucedía.

**-¿Qué sucede?—**pregunto preocupado acomodándola de nuevo sentada en el sillón tratando de que le llegara aire al rostro.

**-A…ayúdame…-**susurro cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Gaara, Gaara abrió los ojos totalmente asustado por lo que sucedía, en su pecho un gran dolor se apoderaba de su corazón, era el dolor y miedo que se siente cuando estas a punto de perder algo valioso para ti. Gaara la dejo recostada en el sillón y abrió la puerta del despacho saliendo rápidamente.

**-¡Ayuda!—** grito desesperadamente.

Les gusto el capítulo nuevo?, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, muchos de ustedes me han animado a continuar con el fic.

Quiero saber que opinan ahora de esta capitulo x3 espero leer sus comentarios.

Domo arigato! por leer este fanfic :3 y los veo pronto con la actualización.


End file.
